Camélia Potter et l'enchanteresse aux serpents
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Camélia Potter voit son vœu exaucé lorsqu'elle meurt et rejoint ses parents dans l'au-delà avec la bénédiction du Dieu Hadès. Malheureusement, le Destin n'aime pas être contrecarré dans ses plans qui nécessitent la fillette. Dans un univers parallèle la puissante magicienne Dahlia meurt au même moment que Camélia, Hadès décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. OCFemHarry et bashing!
1. prologue

**Camélia Potter et l'enchanteresse aux serpents**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling et des sociétés qui exploitent la saga.**

 **Cependant Dahlia de Plaineverte est ma création et l'OC qui remplacera Harry Potter.**

 **Avertissement : il y aura beaucoup de personnages principaux qui seront critiqués, en d'autres termes « a lot of bashing ». Voici une liste avec les raisons derrière mes choix.**

 **Ron W :** Comme une partie du lectorat du fandom d'Harry Potter, je hais Ronald. C'est un personnage sur lequel Harry ne peut pas compter (par deux fois au minimum il l'abandonne, cf : T4 et 7, mais ce que je trouve encore pire c'est son attitude lorsqu'il s'agit de son éducation et celle d'Harry. Très clairement, il empêche Harry de développer son potentiel tout au long de la saga, en l'encourageant à être tout aussi fainéant que lui et en dénigrant Hermione et son désir d'apprendre. Franchement, comme personnage il a de nombreux points communs avec Dudley dans les livres, ce sont tous deux des estomacs sur pattes qui n'aiment pas étudier et qui abusent de leurs pouvoirs (cf : T5 Ron devient préfet). Le couple Ron/Hermione est à mes yeux une travestie et quoi que les dictons disent, Ron et Hermione ne collent pas comme couple. Ron est très clairement ambitieux mais ne fait pas de vrai efforts pour obtenir ce qu'il veut sauf quand il s'agit de quidditch et des échecs, c'est un personnage qui devient au fil des tomes de plus en plus pénible pour moi, avec ses crises de jalousies et ses accès de rage.

 **Molly** : _Premier point_ : dans _HP et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , Molly mentionne le fait qu'elle ait donné un philtre d'amour à Arthur dans sa jeunesse. Franchement, rien que cela me dégoute, si son philtre a marché comme on peut le penser en lisant la saga, cela veut dire qu'elle a pu parfaitement abuser sexuellement d'Arthur (et même tomber enceinte de Bill à ce moment-là !) contre son gré, tout comme la mère de Voldemort si l'on est d'accord avec Dumbledore sur la manière dont LV* a été conçu.

 _Second point_ : Il y a la manière dont elle traite Harry, celle-ci est plus que suspecte pour être honnête. Elle semble le traiter comme son propre fils, mais je vous le rappelle en tout sur sept ans, elle a dû le côtoyer environ trois mois !

Je récapitule ces périodes : été après la première année, été après la troisième année, été après la quatrième année, été après la cinquième année, été après la sixième année et un ou deux noël si je ne me trompe pas. A chaque fois pour un très court séjour. Pourtant dès le 1er tome elle cherche à s'incruster dans sa vie en lui offrant un pull réservé généralement à la famille alors qu'ils se sont à peine rencontrés, ensuite elle se chargera plus tard de ses achats scolaires en retirant de l'argent dans le coffre d'Harry. A la place d'Harry, je n'aurais jamais laissé à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un parent ou un frère ou une sœur la clé de mon coffre, surtout lorsque cette personne a très peu de moyen et de nombreux enfants qu'elle cajole, c'est l'île de la tentation version Weasley…

 _Troisième point_ : comme beaucoup d'autres lecteurs, je considère que la première rencontre avec les Weasley à la gare a été manipulée, franchement il semble très improbable que Molly puisse oublier le passage entre les plateformes et qu'elle soit assez bête pour pratiquement hurler qu'elle est une sorcière en mentionnant les « moldus » ! Molly faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix d'origine, elle connaissait James et Lily, il est plus que probable qu'elle est reconnue Harry à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père et qu'elle ait joué la comédie pour attirer l'attention d'Harry. Surtout que c'est Ginny qui lui rappelle le numéro de la plate-forme alors qu'elle n'est jamais allée à Poudlard ! Si ce n'est pas un piège, cela montre que Rowling ne fait pas assez attention aux détails, mais honnêtement ce point est vraiment évident, j'ai dû mal à croire qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant de publier son livre….

 _Dernier point_ : La manière dont elle traite Sirius dans sa propre demeure est inacceptable. Lorsqu'on est invité chez quelqu'un, on respecte un minimum son hôte et ne cherche pas à imposer ses règles comme si cela allait de soi. Même si on peut dire à son invité de faire comme chez soi, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Molly manque totalement de savoir vivre, lorsqu'elle impose sa loi au square Grimmaurd, elle usurpe le rôle de Sirius en tant que maître de maison, pire encore elle tente de prendre la place de Sirius comme gardien d'Harry, alors qu'elle n'a aucun droit sur lui, contrairement à Sirius qui est son parrain et qui légalement aurait dû être son tuteur ! Elle aurait pu donner des conseils sur l'éducation d'un adolescent mais pas d'ordres à Sirius.

Même si je doute que ses conseils soient bons, étant donné que pratiquement tous ses enfants ont cherché à la fuir (Bill part en Egypte, Charlie en Roumanie, Percy déménage, les jumeaux font de même dès qu'ils ouvrent leur boutique !), si ce n'est pas un signe qu'elle est étouffante….

 **Ginny** : C'est une fangirl et si elle n'est pas aussi agaçante que Sakura avant Shippuden, il n'en reste pas moins que celui qu'elle aime c'est le « garçon-qui-a-survécu ». Elle est tombé « amoureuse » enfant de l'image d'Harry qu'elle a lu dans des fictions sur sa vie, elle ne connait pas le vrai Harry lorsqu'elle entre à Poudlard. Et si on peut voir dans le sauvetage de Ginny dans la _Chambre des Secrets_ une prémisse à leur histoire d'amour, c'est le lien entre Harry et Hermione qui balaie ces premiers doutes. Honnêtement, jusqu'à l'épilogue du 7ème Tome je priais pour que Rowling se ressaisisse et conclut avec le couple Harry/Hermione, j'avais de grands espoirs après que Ron les ait abandonné….

Ginny avoue aussi qu'elle est sortie avec d'autres garçons pour rendre jaloux/oublier Harry sur les conseils d'Hermione, bizarrement ses deux petits amis sont de l'année d'Harry…

Dernier point sur Ginny, la manière dont les sentiments d'Harry pour elle émergent sont plus qu'étranges, j'ai sincèrement pensé qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui administrer un philtre d'amour, surtout que les jumeaux en vendent dans leur magasin et qu'à un moment donné Harry compare l'odeur d'un philtre d'amour au parfum de la jeune fille…

 **Drago/Draco** : Il est le Serpentard le plus Gryffondor que je connaisse ! J'ai vraiment des doutes sur la décision du Choixpeau pour le coup, Drago est clairement ambitieux mais il n'est pas très rusé, ses plans échouent la plupart du temps… Il a tendance à ouvrir la bouche sans réfléchir et à chercher les ennuis de manière directe comme un Gryff. Ron et lui sont deux faces de la même médaille…

 **Dumbledore** : Le pire des manipulateurs ! Un hypocrite et abjecte personnage qui nous trompe jusqu'à la fin avec ses faux airs de grand-père. Fans de Dumblidiot, je vous déconseille de lire ma fic, parce que je n'aurai aucune hésitation pour démolir son image sacrosainte et montrer l'homme vil qui se cache en lui !

 **Avertissement : Fem-Harry OC ! Morts et abus explicites dans ce prologue !**

*LV= Lord Voldemort

 **Prologue : Morts, Enfers et renaissance**

_ Il semblerait que tout soit fini pour moi… Raphiel n'est toujours pas venu me secourir, cela n'est pas son genre d'attendre la dernière minute pour venir me libérer… Dans quelques minutes, tout sera trop tard…. On dirait que je n'ai plus le choix…, murmura faiblement une ravissante jeune femme vêtue en rouge.

Sa longe robe et son voile étaient dans différentes teintes de rouge, qui étrangement mettait élégamment en valeur sa chevelure blonde pale et ses yeux bleus clairs. Néanmoins, sa beauté ne pouvait masquer sa grande mélancolie, elle semblait sans énergie, résoute à son sort et à la tragédie qui s'approchait.

Lentement, elle approcha ses mains de son visage, elle portait à sa main droite une chevalière qu'elle fixa résolue, avant de sa main gauche ouvrir la petite cachette dissimulée dans la bague. Tout comme un médaillon, cette chevalière pouvait s'ouvrir, mais à la place d'un portrait une fine poudre verdâtre était contenue à l'intérieur. La jeune femme déterminée avala le poison qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle avant de fermer le petit couvercle puis les yeux.

En attendant que le poison agisse, celui-ci tuait rapidement ses victimes, les yeux fermés elle se rappela comment les choses en étaient arrivées là.

* * *

 _Environ deux semaines plus tôt, la jeune femme prénommée Dahlia de Plaineverte était revenue avec ses compagnons d'arme d'une quête qui leur avait été confiée par le roi du royaume de Laptos, là où elle était maintenant retenue._

 _Dahlia était originaire d'un des royaumes voisins, Chides, dans lequel elle occupait le poste d'enchanteresse royale, elle était la magicienne chargée de commander tous les mages du royaume et de protéger la famille royale. Elle était en mission diplomatique à Laptos lorsque le roi démon avait commencé son invasion, s'attaquant au royaume le plus proche de son territoire qui n'était autre que Laptos. A la demande de son souverain et celui de Laptos, elle avait intégré une unité d'élite chargée d'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute le roi Satanius, afin de stopper les attaques. Le groupe était composé du prince héritier de Laptos, Richard, connu pour être un excellent épéiste son garde-du-corps et chevalier, Alberto la prêtresse guérisseuse, Sabine l'espion et ombre du roi, Ferdinand et enfin représentant Chides la plus puissante enchanteresse du continent, Dahlia._ _À_ _eux cinq, ils devaient discrètement infiltrer le territoire des démons et vaincre le plus cruel et fort de tous les démons._

 _Et miraculeusement, ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient passés inaperçus dans le camp adverse et avaient grâce à la magie isolé leur adversaire afin de l'affronter sans qu'il ne puisse recevoir de renforts. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour en venir à bout, mais ils avaient accompli brillamment leur quête._

 _On aurait ainsi pu croire que tout finirait bien, mais le destin en voulut autrement, car à peine le groupe était parvenu à la capitale de Laptos et obtenu une audience avec le roi, que le_ _ **stupide prince**_ _avait fait part de son intention d'épouser Dahlia, ignorant le fait qu'elle était déjà mariée ! On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le roi réprimande son fils pour avoir fait une telle demande…_ _ **mais pas du tout !**_ _En réalité le souverain avait félicité son fils pour avoir choisi une compagne aussi puissante, faisant fi des protestations vocales de Dahlia qui était intervenue à plusieurs reprises pour leur rappeler qu'elle était déjà mariée et qu'elle n'était pas l'un de leurs sujets ! Mais le père et le fils dans leur arrogance avaient ordonné qu'elle soit emprisonnée jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie de mariage. Dahlia avait eu beau se débattre, elle n'avait pas réussi à se libérer, car sa magie avait été supprimée par des bracelets avant qu'elle n'assiste à l'audience comme le voulait la coutume de Laptos. Ses compagnons de voyage avait assisté à la scène d'un air désintéressé sans tenter de lui porter secours._

* * *

Voilà, comment Dahlia en était arrivée à choisir de se suicider en prenant du poison. Elle avait vainement espéré que son époux Raphiel ou son souverain obtiennent sa libération, mais elle était à moins d'une heure du début de la cérémonie et toujours rien…

Dahlia ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux, dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie et de fureur elle se releva brusquement et prononça ces mots avant de s'éteindre :

_ **Royaume de Laptos, je te maudis ! Que la mort et le désespoir ravage tes vies jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la justice et l'honneur soient rétablis sur ton trône ! Que ma vie et ma magie exauce mon dernier souhait qu'avec ma mort mes bourreaux souffrent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, que l'amour et le bonheur leur échappe à tout jamais ! Ainsi soit-il !,** hurla-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues et sa poitrine.

La mort la prit à l'instant où elle acheva sa malédiction.

* * *

Au même moment dans un autre univers….

La jeune Camélia Potter courrait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour échapper à sa baleine de cousin et son gang, car aujourd'hui encore ils avaient décidé de s'adonner à leur activité favorite la « chasse à Camélia » précédée d'un passage à tabac. La fillette d'à peine huit ans courrait ainsi avec un bras cassé, des bleus au ventre et aux jambes, un coquard à l'œil droit et du sang coulant de ses lèvres. La douleur aurait empêché n'importe qui d'autre normalement constitué de bouger, mais la jeune Potter avait gagné une grande endurance à la douleur pendant près de sept ans chez les Dursley, car si son oncle et sa tante ne la frappaient pas eux-mêmes, ils encourageaient leur fils Dudley à relâcher sa frustration sur leur nièce. Personne ne réprimanderait un petit garçon pour avoir joué un « peu violemment » avec sa cousine, alors que si cela avait été un adulte responsable il ou elle aurait été arrêté(e) pour violence sur un mineur.

Camélia Potter avait pleuré des nuits entières sur la cruauté du Destin (et si elle savait ce que les déesses avaient prévu pour son avenir, elle n'aurait eu de cesse de chercher le moyen pour commettre un déicide !) qui lui avait arraché ses parents et l'avait laissé vivre avec les Dursley qui la haïssait et le lui faisait savoir tous les jours. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait envisagé en pleurant dans son placard sous les escaliers d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les Dursley, le gang de Dudley et la vie, en mettant fin à ses jours…. Elle avait tenté des dizaines de méthodes pour se suicider mais toutes avaient échoué ! Elle avait d'abord choisi de se pendre, mais la corde se rompait à chaque fois, elle avait essayé de se jeter dans une rivière proche mais quelqu'un l'avait aperçu dans l'eau et croyant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide l'avait malheureusement sauvé ! Elle était même allée jusqu'à se poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine mais encore une fois elle avait survécu, ses blessures avaient guéri comme par magie ! (les spectres d'Hadès en avaient tout aussi ras-le-bol qu'elle, car ils étaient chargés de la sauver à chaque fois qu'elle était prise d'une pulsion suicidaire et ils détestaient tous ce genre de travail supplémentaire ! Toutefois, leur rage n'était pas dirigée contre elle, mais contre les déesses du destin les Moires ou les Parques pour les romains. Même les spectres ont un cœur et Camélia est l'une des rares personnes vivantes pour qui ils éprouvent une légère affection, car elle est une victime des caprices des Dieux. Hadès lui-même veille sur elle parce qu'elle est la dernière descendante d'Ignotus Peverell, l'un des rares sorciers à avoir gagné son respect. Hadès et les Moires n'ont de cesse de se disputer au sujet de la jeune sorcière et à chaque fois ils finissent par s'hurler dessus. La colère d'Hadès était plus que justifiée étant donné qu'il avait jeté un petit coup d'œil sur les prévisions sur l'avenir de la fillette, il avait dû être retenu par ses trois juges et les Dieux jumeaux parce qu'il avait oralement formulé sa volonté d'étrangler les Moires et de tuer Albus Dumbledore. )

Camélia avait souhaité, prié, même supplié pendant des jours pour qu'on la laisse mourir, sans résultat. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Son vœu contre toutes attentes et les actions des Moires allaient enfin être exaucé.

Pile lorsqu'elle courrait en traversant le passage piéton, une voiture la renversa et la tua sur le coup. Lorsque les urgences et la police arrivèrent, ils appréhendèrent le conducteur qui était ivre au volant et avait tenté de fuir la scène avant qu'il ne soit stoppé par un témoin de l'accident.

* * *

 **Les Enfers, Palais d'Hadès** :

Lorsque Dahlia ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était allongée sur un canapé dans un bureau qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Immédiatement, ses instincts de combattante se réveillèrent et elle se leva brusquement de son siège sur ses gardes. La vitesse de sa réaction avait grandement impressionné le Dieu des Enfers qui voyait ses convictions renforcées, Dahlia de Plaineverte était la personne idéale pour réaliser son plan.

Après avoir observé rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée tout en gardant un œil sur l'individu assis derrière le bureau au centre de la pièce et l'enfant endormie sur le second canapé de la salle, Dahlia s'assit mais resta sur le qui-vive. L'aura divine de son hôte ne dégageant aucun sentiment d'oppression ou de colère, elle se résolut à écouter bien sagement la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu inconnu, alors qu'elle s'attendait à se réveiller dans le Walhalla.

_ Madame de Plaineverte, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je me nomme Hadès, je suis le seigneur des Enfers, l'au-delà de mon univers. Quant à l'enfant endormie à côté de vous, il s'agit d'une récente défunte Mlle Camélia Potter, déclara Hadès afin de débuter la conversation.

_ Je suis de même enchantée de faire votre connaissance, seigneur Hadès, même si je dois vous l'avouer je suis légèrement intriguée sur les raisons de ma présence en ces lieux. Je pensais me réveiller dans le Walhalla, auprès de ma maîtresse Freyja ou du seigneur Odin…, répondit Dahlia calmement.

_ Je comprends tout à fait, et en temps normal cela aurait été le cas… La jeune Camélia ici présente est la raison derrière votre présence dans l'au-delà de mon univers. Il se trouve que les Moires, notre équivalent de vos Nornes, ont confié à cette enfant un grand destin, mais que les interventions répétées de plusieurs individus mal intentionnés ont bouleversé la manière dont le futur devait se dérouler… Si dans les grandes lignes, les objectifs fixés seront accomplis, Camélia souffrira bien trop sans même pouvoir jouir de ses résultats… Ce qui à mes yeux est inacceptable ! Les Moires souhaiteraient que je ramène cette fillette à la vie tout en connaissant toute la misère que l'avenir lui réserve si rien ne change, je n'ai aucune intention de continuer à être leur complice dans le cas de Mlle Potter, expliqua Hadès vers la fin de sa diatribe son ton était devenu glaçant et on pouvait ressentir toute sa colère envers les tisseuses du Destin.

_ Vous souhaitez changer l'avenir de cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne voie pas le rapport avec ma présence dans votre monde…, commenta Dahlia en jetant un coup d'œil à la fillette, un élan de sympathie l'envahit, Dahlia avait rencontré plusieurs personnes ayant d'importantes destinées, la plupart était entouré d'une aura chargé d'une sombre et mélancolique détermination.

_ J'y viens, Madame Dahlia, si je fais appel à vous, c'est sur les conseils du seigneur Odin et de ses Walkyries qui m'ont assuré de vos excellentes compétences en tant qu'enchanteresse et guerrière. Malgré votre jeune âge vous avez participé et même mené de nombreux combats avec brio, vous êtes rusée, fine observatrice et d'une rare intelligence, des qualités essentielles pour réaliser le destin de Mlle Camélia sans être sacrifiée au passage… Ce que je vous demande c'est de bien vouloir prendre la place de Camélia dans mon monde, son âme sera envoyée auprès de ses défunts parents dans l'Elysée tandis que la votre habitera son corps sur Terre, détailla Hadès en croisant les mains sous son menton tout en fixant la trentenaire en face de lui.

_ Il s'agirait donc pour moi d'avoir une seconde chance de vivre mais dans un différent univers afin de réaliser la destinée de cet enfant, et si j'en crois le début de vos explications plusieurs personnes chercheront à se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?, résuma Dahlia.

_ C'est cela, bien entendu vous avez ma bénédiction pour accomplir ce destin de la manière qui vous sied, quant à ceux qui essaieraient de faire obstacle vous avez carte blanche pour les neutraliser de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Voici un dossier compilant les différentes étapes du destin de Camélia avec en plus pour que vous compreniez la raison derrière mon intervention une copie des prévisions sur le futur de Camélia si la situation ne change pas et un second compilant les informations principales sur les ennemis et potentiels alliés que vous aurez, approuva le Dieu des Enfers en tendant deux dossiers à la magicienne qui les prit avant de se rassir.

Dahlia prit quelques minutes pour lire les deux dossiers et comprit très vite pourquoi Hadès était dégouté par les actions des Moires. L'avenir de Camélia était simplement tragique, manipulations après manipulations, elle ne serait qu'une marionnette jusqu'à la fin entre les mains d'un des deux seigneurs des ténèbres qu'elle était supposée vaincre, Albus Dumbledore, et même après sa mort ses plans se réaliseront et condamneront Camélia….

_ Plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley sont mentionnés dans vos dossiers certains en tant qu'ennemis mais d'autres comme alliés potentiels…. Qu'en pensez-vous ?, demanda Dahlia en relevant les yeux de sa lecture.

Si sa question semblait anodine, elle cachait en vérité un sens différent, elle avait en fait demandé à Hadès si cela valait le coup de se rapprocher des Weasley qui étaient listés comme possibles alliés. Et Hadès avait très bien compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

_ Si Molly, Ron et Ginny Weasley sont très clairement des ennemis dont tu devras te débarrasser et d'une manière violente ou humiliante si possible pour Ron Weasley. Mais… il serait dommage de s'aliéner les jumeaux ou même Percy et William Weasley qui pourraient s'avérer très utile dans cette quête… Les jumeaux par exemple seraient d'une aide précieuse pour faire sortir la partie magique du Royaume-Uni de sa torpeur et l'intégrer au XXème et XXIème siècle. Ils sont aussi d'excellents éléments potentiels pour devenir des gardiens… Mais ce sera à toi de voir, je peux comprendre si tu les considères comme trop risqués…, analysa Hadès.

_ Hummmm, le mieux c'est que j'attende de les rencontrer avant de les juger… Je dois avouer qu'après avoir lu ces prévisions je n'ai absolument pas le cœur à laisser une fillette affronter seule un tel avenir, j'accepte votre offre mais j'aimerai tout de même qu'on se mette d'accord sur comment cette substitution d'âme affectera mon âme et mes pouvoirs, déclara Dahlia gravement.

_ J'en suis soulagé très chère et je vous remercie d'avance pour ce que vous accomplirez dans mon monde. Et je vous rassure tout de suite vous pourrez utiliser vos précédents pouvoirs magiques sans problèmes en plus de ceux de Camélia, pour vous facilitez la tâche j'ai obtenu de Dame Freyja votre bague de stockage, tenez. Le seul point négatif est que vous devrez entraîner votre nouveau corps, pour obtenir la même force que l'ancien, et avec des années de mal nutrition le corps de Camélia est en très mauvais état…, répondit Hadès.

_ Et pour mon future logement ? Avez-vous une idée où je pourrais résider ?, demanda Dahlia, même si elle avait une tente magique dans sa bague, il était toujours préférable d'avoir un logement en plus…

_ J'y ai réfléchi et après mûres réflexions je pense que le square Grimmaurd est l'endroit idéal pour vous. Vous pourrez utiliser la magie sans que celle-ci ne soit détectée, un elfe de maison qui pourrait devenir un excellent allié y réside, de même qu'un des Horcruxes et vous aurez accès à une bibliothèque très fournie pour développer vos nouveaux pouvoirs. Dès que possible lorsque vous serez sur Terre, appelez Kreature l'elfe de maison et demandez-lui de vous amenez à Grimmaurd. Pour gagnez son allégeance, dîtes-lui que vous êtes capable de purifier le médaillon de Serpentard, pour la suite vous aurez une copie des deux dossiers dans votre bague et je vous enverrai certains de mes subordonnés si nécessaire. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?, conclut le seigneur des Enfer.

_ Une seule. Dans vos rapports le nom Serpentard apparait à plusieurs reprises, j'aimerai savoir est-ce que ce Salazar Serpentard a un lien avec ma famille ?, demanda Dahlia, elle avait été surprise de voir son nom de jeune fille mentionné et était plus que curieuse.

_ Salazar Serpentard et vous êtes une seule même personne, mais dans des mondes différents. Je pense que vous le savez mais il existe de nombreuses dimensions et dans celle-ci peuvent résider des versions différentes de la même âme. Dans ce monde, votre père a choisi votre prénom et vous a nommé Salazar alors que dans le votre c'est votre mère qui vous a nommé Dahlia. Je vous dois vous avouer que ce point a été déterminant dans le choix de l'âme remplaçant Camélia… Salazar Serpentard est l'une des rares sorcières à avoir gagné mon respect et ses capacités pouvaient aisément rivaliser avec mes spectres les plus puissants. Si nous en avons fini, Thanatos va vous conduire en dehors des Enfers et jusqu'à votre destination, pour ma part je dois conduire Camélia auprès de ses parents, acheva Hadès avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le canapé sur lequel Camélia dormait encore, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et invita d'un regard Dahlia à le suivre.

Silencieusement, la magicienne obéit et suivit Hadès jusqu'à une porte où un autre Dieu l'attendait patiemment.

* * *

 **Note :**

Plusieurs références à des éléments mythologiques et à deux mangas sont disséminées dans ce prologue ! Il s'agit de routes possibles pour une seconde partie de cette fiction qui deviendrait plus tard un crossover, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!

 **Laissez des reviews, please !**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Camélia Potter et l'enchanteresse aux serpents**_

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K Rowling et des sociétés qui exploitent la saga.**

 **Cependant Dahlia de Plaineverte est ma création et l'OC qui remplacera Harry Potter.**

 **Avertissement : il y aura beaucoup de personnages principaux qui seront critiqués, en d'autres termes « a lot of bashing ».**

 **Importants éléments AU introduits dans ce chapitre** :

Les grands parents de Camélia dans cette fic sont Dorea et Charlus Potter, Fleamont est le frère de Charlus et l'oncle de James, au lieu d'être son père. En d'autres termes, Walburga Black est la cousine germaine de James, faisant de Sirius le cousin germains au premier degré de Camélia puisque leurs grands-parents (Dorea et Cygnus II sont frère et sœur) de même pour Andromeda et Narcissa. Pour l'héritage du titre de Lord Black après Sirius, Cam, Narcissa et Andy sont toutes les trois à la même distance d'Arcturus en termes de degré de parenté, ce qui fait la différence est le fait que Sirius est le parrain de Cam et qu'il s'est engagé à l'adopter si les Potter venait à mourir, ce qui lui accorde le statut de fille du premier héritier et donc la position d'héritière secondaire. Bien entendu, cela n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit des deux maraudeurs lorsqu'ils ont préparé leurs testaments respectifs…

Camélia deviendra donc Lady Black à sa majorité parce que Sirius compte bien se débarrasser de la position le plus tôt possible et qu'il est stérile. Les Potter sont riches mais n'ont pas leur propre titre, ils utilisaient celui de Lord Peverell et ont une place au magenmagot tout comme les Black, elle deviendra donc à la fois Lady Black et Lady Peverell.

*(1)Leiptr = l'arme de Fjorm dans Fire Emblem Heroes un jeu sur tablette et portable gratuit.

*(2)Parole de la chanson « Lost in thoughts all alone » OST du jeu Fire Emblem Fates.

Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, de mettre dans leurs favoris et de devenir followers de ma fic les personnes suivantes :

 **Reviews** : Felicia Vardya, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Lokki1.

 **Favoris** : Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, lothiniel1, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Lokki1.

 **Followers** : Ezriett, edgarde, Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Felicia Vardya .

Merci beaucoup à vous tous ce chapitre vous est dédié !

 **Chapitre 1 : Indépendance et Square Grimmaurd**

_ Docteur ! Docteur Brennan ! Venez vite, la patiente de la chambre 51 s'est réveillée !, cria une infirmière quelques secondes après être rentrée dans la chambre.

Dahlia, qu'on appellera maintenant Camélia, avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt et avait profité de sa solitude pour évaluer ses futurs plans pour l'avenir maintenant qu'elle contrôlait le corps d'un enfant de huit ans. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle échappe aux Dursley et elle espérait sincèrement que le passage à tabac précédent l'accident de Camélia ait été remarqué… Si oui, elle pourrait tourner ce point à son avantage pour qu'on retire aux Dursley sa garde…. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait qu'à fuguer…. Ensuite, il y avait le cas Sirius Black, qui était beaucoup plus complexe avec des conséquences très variées… Si elle utilisait la carte du testament immédiatement, il est probable que Dumbledore cherche par tous les moyens à la contrôler en abusant de ses positions pour refuser à Sirius sa garde…. C'est triste à dire, mais le vieillard avait à disposition un paquet d'argument pour justifier aux yeux du public sa position… Sirius n'était donc pas le meilleur choix comme gardien… on pouvait aussi rayer Lupin de la liste, car un loup-garou n'obtiendrait jamais sa garde et en plus il est loyal à Dumblidiot… Amélia Bones était une possibilité, mais sa position en tant que directrice du département de la justice magique pouvait être utilisée comme un argument contre elle… Il ne restait plus que les Londubat, si elle parvenait à les soigner et à leur donner le temps de récupérer, elle pourrait ensuite les convaincre de demander sa garde et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas intervenir puisque le couple était l'un des premiers choix de gardiens choisis par les Potter dans leur testament. Pile quand Camélia arriva à la conclusion qu'elle devait se rendre à St Mangouste pour voir les Londubat, l'infirmière était entrée dans la chambre et avait appelé le docteur.

_ Comment allez-vous Mlle Potter ? Y a-t-il un endroit où vous avez mal ?, demanda gentiment le docteur âgé d'une quarantaine d'année.

_ Je vais bien docteur, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal, cela ne me fait quasiment plus rien maintenant, déclara « innocemment » la fillette et la réaction qu'elle espérait n'attendit pas car immédiatement de la colère apparut sur le visage du docteur et de l'infirmière.

_ Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux maintenant, mais si tu te sens mal, n'hésite pas à nous le dire … okay ? Avec tout cela, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis le docteur Brennan et voici l'infirmière Joëlle, c'est nous qui sommes chargés de te soigner. Je pense que d'ici quelques heures des policiers vont venir pour t'interroger sur les circonstances de l'accident, donc repose-toi d'accord ?

_ Oui, docteur et merci de vous êtes occupé de moi, je sais que selon oncle Vernon les bêtes de foire comme moi ne méritent pas d'aller à l'hôpital, alors je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait une exception, remercia-t-elle humblement.

Une fois encore à ses mots, la colère envahit momentanément à la fois le docteur et l'infirmière qui comptait bien rapporter aux policiers les paroles de la fillette ce qui bien sûr était la réaction escomptée. Camélia comptait bien mettre tout en œuvre pour être séparée des Dursley, mais ce qui était tout de même triste c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de mentir parce que Vernon avait effectivement affirmé auparavant qu'un monstre comme elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller à l'hôpital.

_ Bien, nous allons te laisser te reposer, dors bien Camélia, conclut le docteur avant de quitter la chambre, l'infirmière derrière lui.

Camélia décida d'écouter les conseils du médecin et de faire une petite sieste avant de rencontrer les policiers, son nouveau corps avait peut-être une grande résistance à la douleur, mais après des années de malnutrition et de violence il était très faible et avait besoin de sommeil. Cependant, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps pour mettre en marche ses plans, elle comptait bien plonger au plus profond de son esprit afin de fortifier son psyché et de préparer des dizaines de plans B. Pendant son coma, elle avait pu voir et analyser chaque souvenir, même les plus enfouies, de son hôte et elle comptait bien les protéger de quiconque chercherait à lire ses pensées. Salazar Serpentard était peut-être l'un des personnages historiques sur lequel le plus d'idioties et de mensonges avait été écrit, notamment sur son sexe véritable* mais l'Histoire avait au moins retenu une chose de vrai : Salazar était l'une des plus talentueuse Occlumens et legilimens que la société magique britannique ait jamais connu ! Et version parallèle ou non, ce talent est innée à son âme, Dahlia maintenant Camélia est une aussi puissante occlumens et legilimens que la fondatrice de Poudlard ! Jamais personne n'avait réussi à percer les défenses de sa forteresse psychique, ceux qui avaient tenté stupidement de lire ses pensées avaient pour la plupart fini en légume, leur esprit complètement détruit par les canons mentaux de Dahlia.

Et elle comptait bien installer les mêmes défenses dans son nouveau paysage mental, des milliers de mines au sol et des douves avec des crocodiles, des piranhas, des strangulots, des requins et bien sûr des serpents des mers pour entourer la forteresse, des canons et des mitraillettes installés sur les remparts avec des parapets pour les masquer avec des caisses de grenades diverses à porté de mains pour les poupées de combat chargées de la défense, des cercles magiques éparpillés un peu partout créaient des éruptions de feu et de glace au hasard et c'était sans compter les dizaines d'autres types de défenses disséminés un peu partout !

Cinq heures plus tard, Camélia fut gentiment réveillée par l'infirmière Joëlle, deux policiers l'accompagnaient. Camélia n'eut même pas besoin de mentir sur le traitement des Dursley vis-à-vis de leur nièce pour convaincre les forces de l'ordre qu'ils étaient de très mauvais gardiens et elle ne fut qu'à peine surprise d'apprendre qu'ils allaient perdre la garde de Dudley, car leur sur indulgence de leur fils avait été relevé par des psychologues qui avait dressé un portrait très peu élogieux du garçon obèse avec des tendances violences qui représentait un futur risque pour la société.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Camélia était libérée de l'emprise des Dursley et avait pendant quelques minutes pris le contrôle d'un employé du service de la protection de l'enfance pour que le nom de Londubat soit marqué dans son dossier comme sa famille d'accueil, et pour masquer ses traces dans le futur elle avait jeté un sort de contrainte sur le fonctionnaire à chaque fois que le dossier Potter serait mentionné, il se proposerait pour s'en charger et si nécessaire la contacterait.

Dès que les procédures pour son transfert en famille d'accueil furent terminées, elle avait contrôlé l'employé attaché à son dossier pour qu'il la conduise au Square Grimmaurd. Une fois sur place, elle ne frappa même pas à la porte mais l'ouvrit simplement, la bague signalant qu'elle était l'héritière de la famille Black avait servi à l'identifier et à l'autoriser à pénétrer dans la demeure qui avait bien besoin d'être nettoyée. Il semblerait qu'à la mort de Walburga, Kreattur n'ait plus eu la force de garder la maison propre.

Et quand on parlait du loup :

_ Quelle vermine ose pénétrer dans la demeure de ma maîtresse ? Ô comme ma pauvre madame doit souffrir en sachant quel parasite vienne souiller la noble maison des Blacks !, marmonna follement un elfe de maison.

Un terrible hurlement à glacer le sang interrompit Camélia avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à l'elfe.

Des rideaux mangés aux mites s'écartèrent brusquement révélant un portrait grandeur nature d'une vieille femme qui commença à vitupérer en apercevant Camélia. Dans le hall, tous les autres portraits se réveillèrent soudain en se mettant à crier à leur tour dans un tel vacarme que Camélia fut prise d'une pulsion de dédain et mépris. _Seules les personnes manquant de charisme et d'autorité crient pour se faire entendre ! Parler sur un ton bas et menaçant était la marque d'un vrai maître manipulateur !,_ songea-t-elle avec arrogance.

_ VERMINE ! SALETÉE ! RÉSIDUE DE POURRITURE ET D'ABJECTION ! BÂTARDE, MUTANTE, MONSTRE, QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLEZ LA DEMEURE DE MES AÏEUX ?!

_ Silence. Une traîtresse à sa patrie ayant tué son propre fils n'a aucun droit de s'adresser à moi avec de telles paroles. Kreattur apporte-moi immédiatement le médaillon de Serpentard pour que je détruise le fragment d'âme qui y réside, ordonna froidement mais sans crier Camélia.

Même sans hurler tous les portraits s'étaient tus en entendant ses ordres, l'autorité et la froideur de ses mots les avaient tous paralysé. Kreattur lui obéit silencieusement aux ordres de sa nouvelle maîtresse, sur laquelle il décida de réserver son jugement, si elle détruisait le médaillon comme le jeune maître Regulus le lui avait ordonné des années plus tôt et bien il la servirait fidèlement.

_ Qu ! Comment osez-vous vile créature m'accuser de la mort de ce fils indigne, de cette honte de ma chaire et de mon sang ! Sirius a trahi notre famille et s'il en est mort et bien il l'a mérité !, hurla le portrait de Walburga furieuse.

_ Sirius est toujours en vie bien qu'il soit encore à Azkaban, ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais mais de votre second fils Regulus que vous avez mené à la mort par votre sottise, rétorqua Camélia sur un ton glaciale qui coupa le souffle (s'ils en avaient un) des portraits de tout le hall.

_ Quoi !?, s'exclama Walburga incrédule, pile à ce moment-là Kreattur réapparut et il tendit le médaillon à Camélia qui le saisit par la chaîne pour le montrer à l'ensemble des portraits.

_ Ceci est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard que votre fils Regulus Arcturus Black a dérobé à Lord Voldemort, il est mort après s'en être emparé et a ordonné à Kreattur ici présent de le détruire par tous les moyens… Malheureusement, Kreattur n'y est pas parvenu parce que le médaillon ne peut être ouvert que par un fourchelang !, raconta Camélia sur le même ton froid et calculateur avec lequel elle s'était adressée à Walburga.

Les portraits avaient les yeux rivés sur elle et les oreilles tendus pour entendre le reste de son récit, Walburga elle-même était prise d'une morbide curiosité, la mort de son cher Regulus l'avait hanté, elle ne pouvait croire que son fils prodige ait pu être tué par le seigneur des ténèbres…

_ Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Regulus a choisi de dérober ce médaillon à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il trahi la cause et les autres sorciers de sang-pu en s'opposant à Voldemort ? La raison est très simple, ce médaillon est la preuve que Lord Voldemort n'est pas un sang-pur, ceci est la preuve que le soi-disant descendant de Salazar Serpentard n'est en faite qu'un affabulateur et une honte pour notre société… Ce médaillon, l'un des rares héritages de l'honorable Serpentard, il a choisi d'en faire un Horcruxe ! Pire encore, il ne s'agit pas du seul qu'il ait créé quatre autres Horcruxes existent encore, l'un est même caché dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, un autre dans le manoir de Lucius Malefoy, l'époux de Narcissa Malefoy née Black !, déclara Camélia sur un ton sinistre.

Pendant un long moment le silence se fit pesant, tous les portraits étaient médusés à l'idée que quelqu'un fut assez stupide pour créer cinq Horcruxe ! La famille Black avait étudié la magie noire pendant des siècles et avait grâce à cela de grandes connaissances sur les Horcruxes et leurs histoires, s'il y avait bien un type de magie que les Black auraient aimé faire disparaître, c'était celle de la création d'Horcruxe et la division de l'âme !

_ Par Merlin… Pas un mais cinq Horcruxes !, s'exclama Elladora Black effarée rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé et encourageant le reste des portraits à manifester leur dégoût. Étrangement, Walburga elle restait silencieuse.

_ En effet, à ce nombre il faut rajouter le fragment qui est logé dans ma cicatrice, mais je compte engager les gobelins pour l'exorciser. Je pense que vous partagez mon opinion, l'autoproclamé « Lord Voldemort » ne peut-être un sang-pur, s'il l'avait été il n'aurait jamais cherché à devenir immortel en utilisant des Horcruxes. Sa peur de la mort est d'ailleurs évidente quand on s'attarde sur le sens de son alias, Voldemort OU Vol de mort, un titre marquant son désir de fuir la mort, seul un sorcier élevé loin de nos coutumes choisirait un tel nom de scène. Selon les informations que (Hadès) j'ai recueillies sur sa véritable identité, le vrai nom de Lord Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jedusor, il est le fils d'un aristocrate moldu Tom Jedusor et d'une sorcière quasi-cracmolle de la lignée des Gaunt, Mérope Gaunt. En d'autres termes, Tommy est un sang-mêlé au mieux. Et dans votre stupidité Madame Black vous avez poussé votre fils à s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un sang-mêlé mythomane avec un complexe de supériorité, des problèmes paternels et des désillusions de grandeur, et bien chapeau je suis sûre que vous avez toutes vos chances pour remporter le prix de pire mère de l'année !, informa Camélia sur un ton narquois.

Walburga était paralysée par la honte et la colère, elle ne savait absolument pas comment répliquer, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire était :

_ Avec cette cicatrice sur le front, tu es Camélia Potter, n'est-ce pas ? « la fillette-qui-a-survécu » au sortilège de mort, dit-elle faiblement.

Le reste des portraits en entendant son nom la fixa comme s'ils souhaitaient pouvoir la disséquer rien qu'avec leur regard, ils mourraient d'envie de savoir comment elle avait survécu.

_ En effet, je suis Camélia Colombe Potter, la petite-fille de Dorea Potter née Black et je suis fière d'être une sang-mêlé, au moins j'ai plus de chance de rester saine d'esprit et de laisser une descendance, que les sang-purs qui par leur pratique isolationniste mettent en danger la pérennité de notre illustre société, déclara avec une ferme conviction Camélia, le moment de les scandaliser était venu !

_ On pourrait croire qu'une société aussi développée que la nôtre aurait le bon sens de chercher ses partenaires dans le plus large rayon possible afin d'éviter les effets néfastes de la consanguinité. Je peux comprendre votre désir d'être reconnu pour avoir un vaste et ancien héritage magique, et que pour ce faire épouser des nés-moldus ne soient pas attractifs mais avec le développement des portoloins et des moyens de transports longue-distance comme les balais et les bâteaux, vous auriez parfaitement pu épouser des sang-purs des pays du reste de l'Europe, enrichissant ainsi nos lignées au lieu de les affaiblir ! Il suffit de regarder les familles Crabbes et Goyle ! Leur stupidité devient héréditaire et l'usage de la magie noire n'a fait que la renforcer ! La consanguinité affaiblit les lignées de manière insidieuse, car elle fragilise le corps, renforce les chances que certaines maladies deviennent quasiment héréditaires et fatales comme la dragoncelle, réduit les capacités magiques en générale des sorciers en rendant instable leur noyau magique et augmente les chances que naissent des mort-nés et cracmols, expliqua patiemment la fillette, elle avait été fascinée par le compilation de dizaines de rapports sur les effets de la consanguinité dans les sociétés magiques qu'Hadès lui avait fourni lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée.

_ Est-ce vrai ? Et où as-tu appris cela ?, demanda Cepheus Black, l'arrière-grand-père de Phineas Nigellus Black le directeur de Poudlard le moins aimé de l'histoire.

_ J'ai lu une dizaine de rapports d'études faits dans divers pays sur les effets de la consanguinité dans les sociétés magiques, c'était une lecture extrêmement instructive avec de nombreuses preuves magico-scientifique pour démontrer ces théories, répondit-elle.

_ D'accord, mais comment es-tu rentrée sans qu'on ne t'ouvre ?, demanda Cygnus II très intrigué.

_ C'est très simple arrière-grand-père, Sirius a fait de moi son héritière et parce qu'il est emprisonné, je peux temporairement assumer le rôle d'héritière à sa place, il m'a donc suffit d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer, répondit Camélia levant en posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour que tous les portraits puissent confirmer qu'elle portait bel et bien la bague de l'héritière.

_ Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de purifier le médaillon, Kreattur regarde-bien la dernière tâche que t'a confié Regulus, je vais l'exécuter !, déclara Camélia avec conviction.

La magicienne sortit de sa bague de stockage une bassine vide et ronde en argent d'environ cinquante centimètres qu'elle posa par terre, elle invoqua ensuite de la bague une bouteille en verre qu'elle vida dans la bassine après y avoir déposé le médaillon. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de la bassine et commença à tracer sur le sol un cercle magique de purification avec de la terre sacrée venant du Walhalla qu'elle gardait toujours en stock. Lorsqu'elle était Dahlia, elle avait dû à de nombreuses reprises exorciser et purifier des artefacts maudis et ensorcelés, elle avait ainsi pris l'habitude de conserver de larges quantités de terre sacrée, d'eau divine et même des feuilles d'Yggdrasil !

Une fois ses préparations terminées, elle sortit du cercle en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur les lignes de terre et invoqua sa lance Leiptr*(1). Elle saisit d'une main Leiptr qui lui servait à la fois d'arme au combat et de catalyseur magique (une lance était bien plus cool qu'une petite baguette ! Même si Camélia comptait bien en avoir plusieurs cachées sur elle, il devait bien y avoir un certain nombre de baguettes collectés par des générations de Black….) et chanta la formule de purification employée par les prêtresses :

*(2)« You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

In the white light, a hand reaches through

A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two

Waking dreams fade away,

Embrace the brand-new day

Sing with me a song of birthrights and love

The light scatters to the sky above

Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone

Lost in thoughts all alone

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

Embrace the dark you call a home,

Gaze upon an empty, white throne

A legacy of lies,

A familiar disguise

Sing with me a song of conquest and fate

The black pillar cracks beneath its weight

Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone

Lost in thoughts all alone

The path you walk on belongs to destiny

Just let it flow

All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide

Let it flow

Life is not just filled with happiness

Nor sorrow

Even the thorn in your heart

In time it may become a rose

A burdened heart sinks into the ground

A veil falls away without a sound

Not day nor night, wrong nor right

For truth and peace you fight

Sing with me a song of silence and blood

The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud

Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride

Can no one hear my cry

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore, just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

You are the ocean's gray waves "

Dès le début de la chanson, l'eau divine contenue dans la bassine se mit à luir faiblement mais plus Camélia avançait dans son chant plus la lumière dans la bassine s'intensifiait et des grognements de douleurs pouvaient se faire entendre. Camélia avait délibérément choisi une méthode de purification qui ne détruisait pas l'objet maudit et ne la mettait pas non plus en danger car elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir le médaillon pour exorciser le fragment d'âme contenu à l'intérieur. L'eau divine pénétrera le médaillon et nettoiera la magie noire utilisée pour lier le fragment au médaillon, tout en servant de catalyseur au sortilège d'exorcisme, d'où les gémissements et grognements de douleurs du morceau d'âme.

Les portraits des membres de la famille Black avaient les yeux rivés sur le rituel de purification et d'exorcisme, si certains d'entre eux avaient été spécialisés de leurs vivants dans l'art de briser les sorts, ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel rituel et ils étaient avides d'en apprendre davantage sur le rituel en question.

Walburga était la seule à paraître légèrement désintéressé et c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ressassait les nombreuses révélations de la fillette. Avait-elle vraiment condamné de ses propres mains Regulus ? Et plus troublant encore, Sirius avait-il, eurgh, raison de critiquer les pratiques de leur famille ?

Walburga était complètement perdu, pendant des décennies elle avait été convaincue que les coutumes et pratiques des Black étaient la meilleure méthode…. Mais avait-elle eu tort ? Son entêtement avait-il causé la mort de Regulus et la perte de Sirius ? Le monde de Walburga était complètement chamboulé et elle se demandait sincèrement si l'ignorance n'aurait pas été sa bénédiction…

Ses préoccupations furent interrompues par un hurlement glaçant. Le médaillon avait été complètement purifié et l'âme de Jedusor exorcisée avec succès.

Camélia ferma les yeux quelques instants projetant son aura magique autour de la bassine et du cercle pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de Jedusor ou de magie noire. Et effectivement, son aura ne perçut que l'aura purement divine et sacrée de la terre et de l'eau utilisées dans le rituel en plus des traces de sa propre magie.

_ Parfait, un Horcruxe sur cinq neutralisé. Kreattur pourrais-tu préparer le déjeuner ? Je suis affamée !, conclut Camélia satisfaite du résultat.

Kreattur hocha de la tête et transplana dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. La fillette lévita la terre sacrée pour la restocker dans sa bague avant de faire disparaître par magie l'eau de la bassine et saisir le médaillon.

Lentement, elle le passa autour de son cou et fut agréablement surprise de constater que le bijou s'était immédiatement lié à elle. Mais avec le recul, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise la créatrice du médaillon n'était autre qu'une autre version de son âme…

Elle restocka enfin la bassine et se tourna vers les portraits pour répondre à leurs questions et expliquer ses plans pour le futur.

Disons simplement qu'ils étaient tous très enthousiastes à l'idée de semer le chaos dans les camps de Voldemort et Dumbledore après qu'elle leur ait relaté tous leurs crimes, notamment ceux à l'égard de leur famille !

* * *

 **Note : Camélia est sur le plan magique complètement OP, je l'avoue, mais ses adversaires sont de vieux roublards avec de nombreux alliés et une influence déterminante dans leur société donc je ne fais que rééquilibrer la donne !**

 **Prochain chapitre : le miracle des Londubat !**

 **Laissez des reviews ! Pretty please !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Camélia Potter et l'enchanteresse aux serpents**

 **Disclaimer** : **_Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K Rowling et des sociétés qui exploitent la saga.**

 **Cependant Dahlia de Plaineverte est ma création et l'OC qui remplacera Harry Potter.**

 **Avertissement : il y aura beaucoup de personnages principaux qui seront critiqués, en d'autres termes « a lot of bashing ».**

Je remercie mes revieweurs, followeurs et ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris :

 **Reviews :** Felicia Vardya, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Lokki1. Avec en plus adenoide comme revieweur sans compte FFnet.

 **Favoris** : Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, lothiniel1, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Lokki1. Avec en plus Alyra night, DiegoSantos, Mimi76lh, Remcec et et .

 **Followers :** Ezriett, edgarde, Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Felicia Vardya . Avec l'ajout récent de DiegoSantos, Faberritan, Leanolya, Lokki1, Mimi76lh, Remcec, Skyleana, em-line, potter241 et .

Pour commenter les deux reviews que m'a laissés adenoide auxquels je ne pouvais pas répondre directement, je vais tout d'abord vous les citer :

Pour le prologue on a donc : _**C'est bien une première fois que je lis ou Ron, Molly, Ginny, Dumby sont sur la liste noire, j'en suis ravie. Enfin Camélia sera heureuse avec ses parents. Dame Dahlia fera du bon travail. Dumby n'aura pas le dernier mot dans l'histoire.**_

Ma réponse : Si tu as un niveau en anglais assez correcte pour lire aisément des textes en cette langue, je te conseille de taper « weasley et/ou Dumbledore bashing » dans la barre de recherche de , il y a tout un tas d'excellentes fictions avec ces personnages sur la liste de noire d'Harry qui gagne en indépendance et intelligence. En français, en revanche je n'en ai aucune idée parce que je ne lie pratiquement que des fictions en anglais, lire des fautes dans ma langue natale me donne toujours mal à la tête, au moins en anglais il y a moins de chance que je remarque de grosses aberrations. Camélia est effectivement très heureuse aux Enfers. Ses grands-parents, James, Lily et elle encouragent Dahlia de l'au-delà. James approuve totalement la vengeance de Dahlia à travers toute une série de farces et lui lance son chapeau pour son idée de faire chanter et cosplayer ses ennemis. Dumbledore est fait comme un rat et il ne saura qui est son véritable ennemi qu'une fois vaincu pour de bon.

Pour le ch1 : _**En étant héritière des Black, Camélia pourrait avoir accès au vault de Bellatrice pour avoir la coupe. Elle pourrait déshériter Bellatrice et Narcissa de l'arbre des Black. En faisant cela les pouvoirs des Black leur seraient enlevés. Elles ne seraient plus intéressante pour Voldy.**_

Ma réponse : C'est ce que je comptais faire faire à Arcturus, juste après que Camélia aille à Poudlard. Arcturus et Camélia se sont mis d'accord pour attendre après la rentrée à Poudlard pour éviter que Lucius se doute de quelque chose. Camélia compte tourmenter Drago afin qu'il se plaigne non-stop à son père, de sorte qu'Arcturus puisse discrètement récupérer la coupe puis l'envoyer à Camélia pour qu'elle la purifie. S'ils souhaitent attendre c'est parce que Lucius paye les gobelins pour ce genre de renseignement et comme il espérait obtenir l'argent des Lestranges pour son fils il garde toujours un œil sur leurs coffres. Lucius veut aussi la mort d'Arcturus (et accessoirement Sirius au cas-où.) pour que Drago devienne le futur Lord Black et qu'il mette la main sur leurs fortunes en son nom, s'il venait à entendre qu'Arcturus avait quitté son manoir il engagerait immédiatement des assassins pour le tuer. Bella et Narcissa seront déshéritées après que leurs mariages soient annulés afin que leurs dotes soit récupérées et données à Andromeda et Nymphadora.

En revanche, Voldemort ne se débarrassera pas des deux sœurs parce qu'elles feront parties de ses peu nombreux serviteurs qui lui resteront fidèles ou encore en vie.

Voilà pour commenter tes reviews qui sont très intéressantes parce que j'ai pu développer quelques points qui ne sont pas explicites ou évident dans ma fiction.

* * *

 **Importants éléments AU introduits dans ce chapitre :**

Le grand-père maternel d'Hermione est un génie réputé pour être le second Da Vinci, celui-ci après être entré en contact avec les gardiens de l'arc-en-ciel a développé un sixième sens pour sentir à l'avance le chaos, un sens très utile pour protéger ses inventions et son laboratoire de la folie de ses anciens collègues… Hermione adore son petit grand-père, il a des livres plus intéressants les uns que les autres et un vrai laboratoire ! Alors si pour le rassurer, elle doit apprendre à se défendre et bien pas de problème, elle fera de son mieux ! Voilà comment est née une BAMF Hermione capable de mettre K.O les élèves masculins de Poudlard d'un seul coup. Le surnom d'Hermione sera sûrement One-punch woman !

L'idée que les Gobelins brûlent la monnaie moldu qu'ils obtiennent m'a été inspirée par la fiction : _Bolt Fashion_ par White Angel of Auralon. Cette fiction m'a aussi donné envie de faire de Camélia une fashionista qui conquerra le monde par la mode. Je vous la recommande vraiment si vous savez lire anglais couramment, elle consiste en deux chapitre et Harry y apparaît comme intelligent et indépendant sans être maléfique.

 *** environ 50 000**

Chapitre 2 : Le miracle des Londubat !

_ Kono goro hayari no onna no ko  
Oshiri no chiisa na onna no ko  
Kocchi wo muite yo HANII  
Datte nanda ka datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai  
Kizutsukenaide  
Watashi no HAATO wa CHUKU CHUKU shichau no

IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo  
Mitsumechau IYA  
HANII FURASHU

Ima doki ninki no onna no ko  
PUKU to BOIN no onna no ko  
Kocchi wo muite yo HANII  
Datte nanda ka datte datte nan da mon

Onegai onegai  
Chika yoranaide  
Watashi no o-hana ga HIKU HIKU shichau no

IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo  
Mitsumechau IYA  
HANII FURASHU

Onegai onegai  
Kizutsukenaide  
Watashi no HAATO wa CHUKU CHUKU shichau no

IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo  
Mitsumechau IYA  
HANII FURASHU

KAWARU wa yo !

Camélia termina de chanter en même temps que le générique d'animé qui passait à la télévision, il s'agissait de la série _Cutie Honey_ .

_ Par Merlin ! Eteins la télévision ! Cette série est complètement ridicule et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la suis et chantes même ce générique complètement arriéré à chaque fois qu'elle passe!, grogna Arcturus Black, l'actuel Lord Black et le grand-père de Sirius.

_ Papi ! _Cutie Honey_ est juste génial, c'est juste qu'à ton âge on ne discerne plus les bonnes choses des mauvaises !, répliqua Camélia les bras croisés le dos tourné à la télé.

Camélia adorait les séries animées japonaises comme _Cutie Honey_ alors qu'Arcturus les trouvait complètement stupide. Il s'agissait d'un des rares sujets sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

_ Et puis juste imagine quelqu'un comme McGonagall ou Dumbledore danser et chanter ce générique, ce serait tordant non ?, ajouta Camélia qui savait qu'elle venait de remporter leur argument, Arcturus vouait une haine féroce envers Dumblidiot, chacune de ses futures humiliations étaient douce comme du miel à ses oreilles et il attendait avec impatience que son héritière entre à Poudlard.

Et effectivement, Arcturus resta silencieux un bon moment à imaginer Dumbledore et son premier minion en train de chanter tout en dansant le générique d'un magical girl show.

_ Je compte sur toi, Camélia ! J'attends des souvenirs de Dumbledore imitant Cutie Honey avec la tenue et les effets spéciaux au plus vite après ton entré à Poudlard !, demanda-t-il en cancanant maléfiquement.

_ Bien sûr, papi ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses, laisse-moi juste rajouter cette farce à la liste et ce sera fait !, accepta Camélia en sortant de la poche de son pantalon un long rouleau et un stylo.

Elle ouvrit le rouleau qui se déroula jusqu'à ses pieds et rajouta « Cutie Dumbledore » comme numéro 83 à la liste des farces qu'elle avait prévu de faire à Poudlard.

_ Parfait, je te laisse regarder ta série, j'ai une lettre à écrire, déclara Arcturus en tournant les talons et s'avançant vers la porte.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa joie machiavélique à la promesse d'humiliations plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Le Lord Black monta les escaliers en direction du bureau de son fils qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il venait à Square Grimmaurd. La pièce était meublé luxueusement mais avec goût, il était évident que Walburga n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur la déco du refuge de son défunt fils. Sa belle-fille avait toujours eu très mauvais goût lorsqu'il s'agissait de décoration d'intérieur et de fashion….

Arcturus s'assit tranquillement et prit du parchemin et une plume pour écrire une lettre destinée à Callidora Londubat née Black. Il était sûr que la nouvelle farce imaginée par Camélia lui plaira tout autant qu'à lui.

Une demi-heure et un épisode de _Cutie Honey_ plus tard, une alarme sonna dans la maison et interrompit Camélia dans sa lecture. La fillette posa son livre sur le sofa avant de se lever et de sautiller jusqu'à son laboratoire, là où elle concoctait ses potions et une partie de ses plans néfarieux. D'ailleurs, une potion indispensable à ses plans venait d'être terminée, il s'agissait d'un remède pour les Londubat.

Avec dextérité, Camélia remplit plusieurs flacons de la potion et jeta un sort d'effet de stase sur les philtres obtenus. Elle plaça les flacons dans un sac enchanté afin de les protéger et quitta le laboratoire pour se diriger vers la porte de la maison.

_ Papi, je vais soigner les Londubat et je reviens ! Bye !

_ Hum, d'accord ne rentre pas trop tard !, répondit le vieux sorcier en train de boire une tasse de thé.

* * *

Si vous voulez savoir comment Camélia en était arrivée à appeler Lord Black : papi et à concocter un remède pour les Londubat, il nous faut revenir deux semaines plus tôt, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Camélia à Square Grimmaurd.

Après avoir purifié l'un des Horcrux et mangé un délicieux déjeuner préparé par Kreattur qui lui avait juré fidélité, Camélia s'était installé dans la chambre de Regulus qu'elle avait rangé et redécoré sans perdre un instant. Elle avait donné à Kreattur une bonne partie des affaires de Regulus sauf ses vêtements bien sûr pour renforcer son opinion positive envers elle, des minions heureux sont plus efficaces et loyaux que des serviteurs insatisfaits et plein de rancoeur. Elle avait gardé pour elle ses manuels scolaires qu'elle avait commencé à étudier, elle comptait bien être la meilleure élève de son année pour pouvoir tester l'un des alliés potentiels une certaine Hermione Granger. L'idée lui était venue en lisant dans le rapport sur cette dernière qu'elle ne supportait pas l'échec scolaire et qu'elle vivait pour étudier, si Miss Granger devient une amie loyale et ne jalouse pas ses meilleures notes, Camélia la mettra dans la confidence par rapport à ses projets et ses intentions dans ce monde. Peut-être même qu'elle deviendra sa gardienne d'orage… des personnes compétentes de cet attribut était si difficile à trouver !

(En Italie, Gamma des Giglio Nero éternua ce qui fit sourire sa boss Aria qui savait très bien la cause de cet éternuement, Levi. s'énerva subitement quelqu'un venait juste d'insulter ces compétences pour servir le boss ! En France, Verde éternua à son tour, mais puisqu'il était seul et qu'il ne croyait pas aux superstitions et croyances illogiques, il continua ses recherches sans y prêter attention. Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque sa fille, l'époux de celle-ci et sa petite-fille Hermione entrèrent dans son laboratoire pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il leur avait faite de passer les vacances en famille, il eut dû mal à se retenir de kidnapper la petite Hermione et de l'envoyer loin, très loin d'Europe... En Australie peut-être ? Il avait le pressentiment que sa petite-fille allait être impliquée dans la mafia qu'elle le veuille ou non… Peut-être que lui faire prendre des leçons de self-défense serait préférable ? Fon passait en fin de semaine, peut-être qu'il accepterait d'entraîner Hermione temporairement ? Décision, Décision…)

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un large petit-déjeuner (Kreattur trouvait sa nouvelle maîtresse trop fine et il comptait bien l'engrossir de quelques kilos avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard), Camélia rédigea une lettre à l'intention du grand-père de Sirius, l'actuel Lord Black, dans laquelle elle expliquait son désir de le rencontrer en main propre, de discuter de l'avenir de leur famille et d'autres sujets tout aussi importants et pressants. Elle confia sa lettre à Kreattur qui transplana jusqu'au manoir des Black pour remettre la lettre directement à son destinataire. Lord Black lui répondit par lettre avec une promesse de rendez-vous à Grimmaurd le lendemain matin. Satisfaite, elle décida de consacrer la journée à faire du shopping à Londres, Kreattur se rendrait au Chemin de Travers pour acheter les livres les plus récents et intéressants sur leur monde qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver dans la bibliothèque familiale et récupérer de l'argent, plus précisément des Livres Sterling pour qu'elle puisse dévaliser les boutiques de Londres. Elle avait absolument besoin de nouveaux vêtements et des produits d'hygiène maintenant qu'elle vivait seule avec Kreattur.

Pendant que Kreattur se rendait à Gringotts pour échanger des Galions en Livres Sterling, Camélia choisit son déguisement. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir dans la rue avec ses cheveux noirs et cette fichue cicatrice au front et prendre le risque qu'un sorcier né-moldu ou de sang-mêlé ne la reconnaisse. Elle comptait bien camoufler sa cicatrice, et changer la couleur de ses cheveux et peut-être même de ses yeux qui car le vert émeraude de ses yeux était trop reconnaissable.

_ Blonde aux yeux bleus ou brune aux yeux marrons, humm ? Allez va pour blonde aux yeux bleus, comme lorsque j'étais encore Dahlia !, choisit-elle finalement.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra légèrement pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Cette technique était proche du pouvoir des métamorphomage comme Nymphadora Tonks, les seules différences notables étaient le fait que cette technique puisse être apprise par n'importe lequel mage puisqu'elle n'était pas innée, et enfin que les émotions du mage n'influe pas sur l'apparence après que le sort soit jeté, son apparence reprendra sa forme initiale une fois qu'elle rompra le sort. Cette technique était l'une des bases de l'entraînement des services secrets de son monde précédent.

_ Ô ? Je ressemble à ce personnage de dessin animé, Nadja Applefield, humm et si je portais une robe rouge avec le chapeau blanc qu'elle porte dans la série ?, marmonna Camélia en se contemplant dans un miroir.

En claquant des doigts, elle transforma son tee-shirt en une robe rouge à motif tartan, son pantalon en collants et son serre-tête en chapeau blanc avec un ruban rouge identique à celui de Nadja.

_ Parfait cela me va comme un gant ! Maintenant, que j'y pense il faut absolument que j'achète une télévision pour pouvoir regarder des dessins animés ici aussi, déclara-t-elle en frappant dans la paume de sa main.

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, Camélia avait découvert l'une des technologies les plus fascinantes qu'elle ait jamais vues : la télévision. Elle était tombée complètement amoureuse d'une dizaine de programme télé, notamment certains dessins animés qui lui avaient permis de retrouver son innocence d'enfant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kreattur revint avec plusieurs sacs ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Camélia parce que l'elfe était supposé aller chercher de l'argent avant de faire les courses.

_ Kreattur qu'y a-t-il dans ses sacs ?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, elle savait qu'il fallait toujours aller droit au but avec les elfes.

_ Maîtresse, ce sont les Livres Sterling que vous avez demandé ! Kreattur a eu de la chance aujourd'hui car les gobelins s'apprêtaient à brûler leurs Livres. Kreattur a donc pu racheter beaucoup de Livres Sterling à très bas prix, car les gobelins voulaient s'en débarrasser ! 20 Gallions pour le tout ! 44 000 Livres Sterling £* !, déclara Kreattur avec fierté, Camélia lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle voulait des Livres Sterling ainsi que le fait que faire des courses dans le monde moldu revenait moins cher et qu'il y avait plus de choix, elle lui avait même promis d'acheter du matériel de mercerie pour qu'il puisse fabriquer des tissus de décoration et des vêtements selon ses goûts.

(Quelques années plus tard, Camélia se félicitera de cette décision quand sa ligne de vêtement pour sorciers, sorcières et créatures magiques lui vaudra le titre de reine de la mode magique de même que ses créations pour décoration d'intérieur. Kreattur et ses collègues elfes avaient de l'or dans les mains !)

Camélia ouvrit en tremblant les sacs pour en vérifiant le contenu et effectivement à sa grande surprise il s'agissait de Livres, des tas et des tas de billets triés par billets de £5, £10, 20 et £50 et pièces. Elle faillit s'évanouir en faisant les différents calculs de conversion, 1 gallion valait environ £5 (8€), £44 000 représentaient donc environ 6000 G et Kreattur les avait payé seulement 20G ! 20G qui en tant normal ne valait que £140 !

_ Kreattur, je t'adore ! Tu as fait une super affaire ! Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Gobelins se débarrassent de leurs livres…, s'exclama Camélia des étoiles dans les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en achevant ses compliments.

_ Maîtresse est heureuse donc Kreattur est lui-aussi heureux ! Et pour répondre à la question de maîtresse Camélia, les Gobelins ne font pas affaire avec les moldus donc ils n'ont besoin que d'une petite quantité de leur monnaie lorsque certains clients leur en demandent. À cause de cela, ils leur restent toujours une grande quantité sur les bras quand des nés-moldus viennent les échanger pour des Galions !, expliqua Kreattur fière de lui.

_ Je comprends maintenant. Kreattur demain pourrais-tu passer à Gringotts pour prendre rendez-vous en mon nom avec le directeur de la banque ? Tu lui donneras une lettre dans laquelle j'expliquerai que je souhaite établir un contrat avec la banque pour racheter leurs Livres Sterling et même leurs monnaies étrangères, déclara Camélia, elle n'allait pas passer une telle opportunité de s'enrichir et si en plus elle obtenait des dollars et d'autres monnaies étrangères elle n'aurait pas besoin de convertir des sous plus tard si elle souhaite voyager !

_ Bien, je vais prendre £2 000 pour mon shopping, ce sera plus que suffisant pour acheter une télévision et des vêtements, dit Camélia en prenant quelques billets et pièces qu'elle rangea dans un vieux sac à main qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant la maison.

Elle sortit de la maison puis demanda à Kreattur de l'emmener dans une ruelle vide près des quartiers commerçants de Londres, là ils se séparèrent. Kreattur retourna au Chemin de Travers tandis que Camélia se lança à l'assaut des boutiques.

Camélia ne rentra qu'après plusieurs heures, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants en contemplant ses achats. : Une télévision d'un modèle récent, et plusieurs sacs de vêtements, tissus et autres matériels de mercerie que Kreattur avait ramené à Grimmaurd pour elle.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla surexcitée à l'idée de porter ses nouveaux vêtements et aussi de rencontrer le lord Black. Pour ce rendez-vous, elle avait déjà choisi sa tenue, une longue jupe noire à dentelle et un chemisier de la même couleur avec des rubans violets autour des manches ballonnées, le tout lui donnait un air gothique approprié pour une rencontre avec un sorcier appartenant à l'élite.

Le meeting entre le lord et la jeune réincarnée se passa parfaitement. Camélia, avec l'autorisation du seigneur Hadès, révéla son histoire et ses plans pour le futur à Arcturus qui s'engagea à la soutenir à l'avenir. Le vieil homme s'était senti coupable d'avoir laissé la petite-fille d'une de ses cousines dans un environnement si nocif qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider à plusieurs reprises préférant la mort à la vie chez les Dursley, sa culpabilité avait été renforcée avec les révélations sur la mort de Regulus et l'innocence de Sirius qu'il s'était juré de faire libérer dès que Peter Pettigrew serait capturé . Camélia lui avait fait part de son plan à ce sujet et il approuvait complètement celui-ci. Ensuite, elle avait évoqué son désir de semer le chaos et la désolation à Poudlard et chez les sang-purs fidèles à Tommy, elle lui avait fait lire la liste des farces qu'elle avait prévu d'exécuter à l'école des sorciers et Arcturus avait réagi comme un enfant devant ses présents à noël il ne pouvait pas attendre de les recevoir.

Au final, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre, Arcturus lui rendrait visite tous les deux jours pour l'aider dans son éducation à la fois magique, politique et financière, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Sirius vider les coffres de la famille par sa Stupidité et son manque de Qualité comme futur Lord. (En Italie, Xanxus fronça des sourcils quelqu'un venait d'employer deux de ses expressions favorites pour désigner les moutons qui l'entouraient et il avait l'impression qu'une personne de Qualité lui échappait. À Azkaban, Sirius éternua, tout de suite il sut qu'un membre de sa famille venait de l'insulter, probablement sa mère comme d'habitude…) Il était donc plus que content de faire de Camélia sa principale héritière et de reléguer Sirius à héritier secondaire.

La situation des Londubat avait été aussi évoquée, Camélia avait déclaré qu'elle comptait les soigner le plus tôt possible et que Kreattur se rendrait cet après-midi là à l'hôpital de St Mangouste pour obtenir une copie de leurs dossiers médicaux. Satisfait, Arcturus était retourné à son manoir et avait rajouté le nom de Camélia dans la liste des personnes autorisées à entrer dans le manoir.

C'était une alliance contre nature qui venait d'être scellée.

L'après-midi le même jour, Camélia avait lu et relu avec effroi les dossiers médicaux de Frank et Alice Londubat, il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle, quelqu'un avait délibérément gardé les Londubat dans un état léthargique alors qu'ils auraient pu être guéris en quelques semaines !

Heureusement pour eux et pour elle, leur état était encore réversible, une petite potion et une plongée dans leurs esprits et voilà ! Leurs esprits se stabiliseront et ils pourront retrouver le contrôle de leur vie !

Voici comment Camélia en était arrivé à concocter une potion de restauration nerveuse dans le laboratoire de Square Grimmaurd et à recevoir ponctuellement des visites d'Arcturus et occasionnellement Cassiopea Black qui avait-elle aussi été mise dans la confidence.

* * *

Camélia sortit de la maison et une fois sur le pas de la porte fut envahi par une idée géniale !

_ Et si j'imitais Sailor V !? Pouvoir du croissant de lune, transforme-moi en… infirmière magique !, cria Camélia en brandissant un miroir en forme de lune qu'elle avait dans sa bague de stockage. (Un sort d'illusion recouvre l'extérieur de la maison sur plusieurs mètres, personne ne l'a donc vu jouer à la magical girl ^_^ !)  
Comme par magie (d'euh !) une lumière l'entoura, son corps grandit, ses cheveux poussèrent de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres avant de se coiffer d'eux-mêmes en un chignon strict, une tenue d'infirmière identique à celle de Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, apparut sur Camélia pour remplacer son chemisier et pantalon moldus. En quelques secondes, elle s'était transformée en une infirmière adulte. Camélia se mit à rire gaiement.

_ C'était vraiment amusant, il faudra que je recommence ! Maintenant direction St Mangouste, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître et réapparaître à des kilomètres devant le seul hôpital pour sorcier du Royaume-Uni.

L'hôpital pour sorcier avait été installé au centre de Londres dans un ancien magasin de vêtement, Camélia apparut donc discrètement devant les vitrines d'un bâtiment de briques rouges dont la façade indiquait : Purge & Pionce Ltd, les vitrines présentaient quelques mannequins écaillés disposés au hasard et affublés de vêtements démodés depuis plusieurs dizaine d'années. Camélia s'adressa à l'un des mannequins les plus laids et vêtu d'une robe chasuble en nylon vert :

_ Salut, je suis ici pour aider à soigner des patients, dit-elle simplement.

Immédiatement, le mannequin lui fit un léger signe de la tête et la magicienne traversa la vitrine pour entrer.

L'intérieur de l'hôpital était sec et bien chaud, il n'y avait plus trace de l'horrible mannequin ni de l'espace où il était exposé. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un hall d'accueil bondé où des rangées de sorciers et de sorcières attendaient, assis sur des chaises de bois branlantes. La salle était à peine moins bruyante que la rue au dehors et certains des patients en attente souffraient de problèmes complètement ridicules. Camélia avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire en voyant une femme avec une tête d'éléphant et de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles !

Camélia toujours déguisée en guérisseuse se dirigea vers une double porte qui menait aux escaliers, elle passa rapidement dans un étroit couloir la tête haute pour ne pas se faire remarquer et monta les marches jusqu'au quatrième étage là où les Londubat étaient internés depuis sept ans. Parce qu'ils faisaient partis de la poignée de patients résidents en permanence à St Mangouste, les Londubat étaient internés dans la salle Janus Thickey, leurs lits étaient installés côte à côte au fond de la salle. Par chance, aucun guérisseur n'était présent dans la salle lorsqu'elle y entra. Les patients étaient pour la plupart endormis, les seuls éveillés étaient justement les Londubat.

_ Tante Alice, oncle Frank ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous remettre sur pied et vous pourrez élever Neville, le voir grandir, entrer à Poudlard, m'assister pour jouer des mauvais tours, préserver le monde de la dévastation, rallier tous les peuples à ma nation, étendre mon pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée !, se marier et travailler ! Il vous suffit de boire tout d'abord cette potion Buvez, buvez ! , déclara gaiment la magicienne en leur tendant un philtre chacun. Lentement, l'air hagard le couple but leur filtre, Camélia récupéra les flacons une fois vides et attendit quelques secondes que les effets apparaissent. La potion causait très rapidement à la personne qui la buvait de s'endormir, permettant ainsi à Camélia de procéder avec la suite des soins. En quelques secondes, les Londubat s'étaient assoupis et Camélia les installa plus confortablement. Elle imbiba ensuite un mouchoir de la potion en vidant une partie d'un troisième flacon, elle plaça le mouchoir sur le front d'Alice et fit de même pour Frank en imbibant un second mouchoir de la même potion vidant ainsi le troisième flacon qu'elle avait amené.

_ Bien, maintenant que les préparations sont achevées, il ne me reste plus qu'à pénétrer leur subconscient !, affirma Camélia en clappant silencieusement ses mains.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant et commença par pénétrer l'esprit d'Alice en projetant son esprit dans celui de sa marraine.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, l'esprit d'Alice commençait petit à petit à s'auto-restaurer grâce aux effets de la potion, son paysage mental se reconstruisait et retrouvait vie rapidement, cependant il n'y avait pas de trace d'Alice elle-même.

 _« Il faut que je plonge plus profondément, tante Alice a été victime d'une série de sortilège de Doloris, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait de manière inconsciente cherchée à fuir la douleur en plongeant au plus profond de son esprit, là où elle pourrait échapper à la douleur, mais que plus tard elle ne soit plus parvenue à remonter à la surface… »,_ Songea Camélia en observant le paysage mental de sa marraine.

Camélia poursuivit son chemin observant les alentours à la recherche d'un signe ou d'une trace de la présence mentale de sa marraine et tomba après quelques secondes sur un petit puits. Elle sourit, _Bingo !,_ pensa-t-elle.

Mentalement, elle fit apparaître une grande corde qu'elle attacha à un arbre qui venait de pousser près du puits, elle enfila rapidement un harnais de sécurité et commença sa descente du puits.

Il lui fallut environ une demi-heure (temps mental et non physique) pour arriver au fond du puits et voir une silhouette recroquevillée dans le noir.

Silencieusement, Camélia invoqua une boule de lumière pour éclairer le fond du puits, il s'agissait d'un équivalent sans baguette du sort Lumos.

_ Tante Alice ?, demanda doucement Camélia en s'approchant lentement de la silhouette qui s'était davantage recroquevillée à cause de la lumière soudaine.

_ Tante Alice, c'est moi Camélia Potter, la fille de James et Lily ta filleule…, se présenta la magicienne qui avait son apparence d'origine ici.

_ Ca…mé...lia ?, répéta d'une voix rauque Alice en se tournant lentement vers la fillette qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

La sorcière contempla silencieusement l'enfant et prudemment avança sa main vers le visage de la fillette, s'attardant près de ses yeux.

_ Ces… yeux….les…yeux…de…Lily…, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

Camélia enlaça sa marraine, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Tante Alice, il est temps que tu remontes à la surface, Neville t'attend tout comme moi, allons-y, déclara Camélia en se levant avec précaution pour ne pas agiter Alice.

Elle tira un coup sec sur la corde qu'elle avait utilisé pour descendre et immédiatement les deux femmes furent magiquement soulevées, remontant ainsi calmement et sans effort à la surface.

Il fallut un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour qu'elles émergent et pendant ce temps-là le paysage mental d'Alice avait presque retrouvé son état normal. Alice regarda bouche bée la clairière qui servait de paysage à son espace mental et inconsciemment commença à parcourir la clairière touchant l'herbe et les arbres qui l'entouraient. Camélia l'observa un moment le sourire aux lèvres avant de décider de sortir de l'esprit de sa tante pour venir au secours de son oncle.

Elle retourna à peine quelques secondes dans son corps avant de se lancer à l'attaque de l'esprit de Frank Londubat, qu'elle dut cette fois-ci sortir de sables mouvants qui le maintenaient paralysé et hébété. Après une courte discussion similaire à celle qu'elle avait eue avec Alice, elle quitta l'esprit de l'ancien auror satisfaite de son travail.

Elle rangea son matériel, récupéra les mouchoirs usagers puis leur donna à tout deux une bise sur la joue avant leur dire au revoir.

_ Bye, tante Alice et oncle Frank ! On se reverra probablement dans moins d'un an !, déclara en leur faisant au revoir d'un geste de la main.

Camélia sortit de la chambre sous son déguisement d'infirmière, elle se rendit dans le bureau du guérisseur attitré d'Alice et Frank afin d'achever ses plans pour la journée. La magicienne répandit une poudre bleue très claire sur les plumes, le dossier de la chaise derrière le bureau, et les rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle était sûre qu'il serait amené à toucher à plusieurs reprises dans la même journée.

_ Ça, c'est pour avoir osé laisser ma marraine et son époux dans un état végétatif alors que vous auriez pu leur venir en aide, siffla folle de rage Camélia avant de sortir et fermer le bureau derrière elle.

Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers et quitta l'hôpital satisfaite d'avoir parfaitement accomplie sa mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, les guérisseurs de St Mangouste, Augusta et Neville Londubat furent complètement surpris de voir Alice et Frank dans un état proche de normal, Neville s'effondra même dans les bras de sa mère en entendant celle-ci l'appeler par son prénom. Seule Callidora Londubat n'était pas surprise par ce revirement soudain, même si pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons elle avait feint la surprise. Mentalement, elle se promit d'offrir un beau cadeau à Arcturus et Camélia pour les remercier de lui avoir ramené son petit-fils et l'épouse de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Note :**

Les références crossover sont surtout développées en arrière-plan, la plupart découle de lien de parenté que je crée comme c'est le cas pour Hermione par exemple.

Pour l'instant, seulement quelques personnages d'Harry Potter auront à coup sûr un proche ou une personne qui leur est apparenté qui appartient à l'univers de _Mon prof le tueur, Reborn !_

Hermione (attribut d'orage et de tempête) = petite-fille de Verde (l'arcobaleno à la tétine verte), elle a hérité de lui son désir de tout savoir et sa passion pour les études.

Les Weasley, les Londubat, les Black, Camélia etc = Daemon Spade et Ricardo Vongola (le 2ème parrain) ont tous deux une mère dont le nom de jeune fille était Black. Les parrains et leurs familles depuis Ricardo jusqu'à Timotéo et ses fils sont donc liés à la famille Black comme une branche italienne secondaire. Viper/Mammon est aussi une Black, son vrai nom est Lucretia Black elle est la tante de Sirius et la fille d'Arcturus. Elle se fait passer pour morte auprès de sa famille, car elle refuse de s'humilier en montrant son apparence maudite.

Drago (et Lucius)= en plus d'être apparenté à Daemon et Ricardo du côté de sa mère, il descend d'Alaude (le premier gardien des nuages des Vongola) et est un cousin très éloigné de Fon et Hibari Kyoya. Il n'a juste pas hérité de la classe de son ancêtre contrairement à ses cousins.

Camélia (attribut des cieux, des nuages et du brouillard) = Elle est apparenté à plusieurs personnages de KHR. Du côté des Black elle est liée à Daemon, Ricardo et les parrains Vongola, du côté des Potter elle est une parente très éloignée de Nicholas Flamel alias Talbot, enfin sa mère Lily descend de Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, le chef des Vindices.

Luna (attribut du brouillard et de la pluie) = est une cousine éloignée de Byakuran et visite très souvent la prison des Vindices pour boire le thé où rechercher des créatures magiques. Les gardes ont l'habitude de recevoir la visite des Lovegood depuis des décennies donc ils ne prêtent plus grande attention aux personnalités excentriques des membres de cette famille. Après le fiasco avec les Millefiores, les Vindices ne seront pas étonnés d'apprendre que Byakuran descend d'une cracmolle de la famille Lovegood, sa folie excentrique et son addiction aux marshmallow étaient similaires à l'addiction au pudding de Luna et à son caractère psychédélique.

Blaize Zabini (attribut des nuages) = sa famille a des liens avec la mafia italienne, sa mère a travaillé pendant un temps pour la Varia.

Viktor Krum (attribut de la pluie) : Sa tante est Lal Mirch, il est au courant de ses activités mafieuses et de la malédiction qui pèse sur elle. Il apprécie énormément Colonnello et l'aide souvent dans ses tactiques de séduction, mais sans résultat.

Pour préciser la raison derrière les trois attributs de flammes de dernière volonté de Camélia, rappelez-vous que l'actuel Camélia est le résultat de la combinaison du corps de la Camélia d'origine avec tous les souvenirs de cette dernière et l'âme de Dahlia. À l'origine, Camélia n'avait que deux attributs cieux et nuages, mais l'arrivé de l'âme de Dahlia a rajouté celui du brouillard, parce que Dahlia elle avait les attributs cieux et brouillard. Delà, les trois attributs les plus rares.

Pour vous repérer chronologiquement, je vais vous donner quelques repères :

° Si Bianchi (Reborn !) intégrait Poudlard elle serait dans la même année que Camélia, Hermione and co. Elle est née au mois de novembre de l'année 1979 et est donc légèrement plus jeune qu'Hermione mais plus âgée que Camélia et Neville qui sont nés en 1980.

° Xanxus est donc de sept ans l'aîné de Camélia, Squalo et Dino eux sont cinq ans plus âgés, ils seraient donc de l'âge de Percy Weasley.

*Hibari est né en mai 1981, il serait donc à Poudlard dans la classe de Luna, Ginny et Colin.

* Daemon Spade n'assassinera pas les parents d'Enma (manga uniquement) et deviendra un allié de Camélia. Il est l'un des modèles de Fred et Georges.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, que vous laisserez une review et que vous aimerez le prochain : **L'as de pique contre la fleur noire.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Camélia Potter et l'enchanteresse aux serpents**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K Rowling et des sociétés qui exploitent la saga.**

 **Cependant Dahlia de Plaineverte est ma création et l'OC qui remplacera Harry Potter.**

 **Avertissement : il y aura beaucoup de personnages principaux qui seront critiqués, en d'autres termes « a lot of bashing ».**

 **De surcroit ce chapitre introduit le crossover avec Mon prof le tueur Reborn ! (que j'appellerai avec les initiales du titre original : KHR pour Katekyo Hitman Reborn par la suite.) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un moment dans la première partie centrée sur le monde des sorciers, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour introduire les jumeaux et Luna aux pouvoirs des flammes de dernière volonté avant que Camélia n'entre à Poudlard. Par la suite, seul Viper, Fon et Verde apparaîtront ponctuellement dans la partie 1 pour différentes raisons que je suis sûre que vous pourrez facilement trouver.**

 **Réponse à la récente review d'adenoide :**

 **adenoide chapter 3 . May 12**

 **"On peut dire que Lucius ne manque pas d'ambition, la fortune des Lestranges, des Black, les Malfoy pour son fils. Draco peut bien se prendre pour le nombril du monde. Camélia a beaucoup de ressources et j'aime bien cela. Quand Camélia ira-t-elle à Gringotts pour son horcruxe? J'espère que les Longdubat ne feront plus confiance à Dumby. Quand Arturus fera-t-il sortir Sirius d'Azkaban?"**

Ma réponse : Tu as tout à fait raison, Lucius est extrêmement ambitieux et légèrement rusé (il n'avait aucune des qualités des maisons de Poudlard si ce n'est son ambition qui était si grande que la Choixpeau ne pouvait que l'envoyer à Serpentard faute d'alternative. Le choixpeau regrette qu'une cinquième maison dédiée aux élèves cruels et violents n'ait pas été créée comme l'avait proposé Salazar qui n'avait aucune envie de se les coltiner.), il a perdu beaucoup d'argent pour acheter sa liberté et celles de certains autres Mangemorts, pour financer les campagnes de certains politiciens et leur offrir des pots de vin et bien sûr pour vivre la grande vie. Il compte donc sur la fortune des Black et des Lestranges pour renflouer ses caisses. Il compte bien contrôler lui-même cet argent jusqu'à sa mort, d'où le fait qu'il est modelé son fils comme un gosse de riche incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Pour la cicatrice de Camélia, je dois éclaircir un point, il ne s'agit pas d'un Horcruxe. Il y a bien un morceau de l'âme de Voldy à l'intérieur, mais celui-ci s'est attaché accidentellement à Harry cet Halloween de 1981, parce que l'âme de Tommy était extrêmement fragilisée. Voldy n'avait même pas préparé de rituel pour créer un nouvel Horcruxe parce qu'il n'avait rien à transformer en Horcruxe cette nuit-là. Ce morceau n'a donc pas les mêmes propriétés que les Horcruxes et ne maintient pas Voldy en vie, si tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruits sans que la cicatrice d'Harry soit purifiée, Tommy aurait tout de même cessé d'être immortel. Ce fragment permet juste de connecter ponctuellement Harry et Tom, même lorsque ce dernier tente de prendre possession d'Harry c'est dans le tome 5, alors que nous l'avons bien vu les autres Horcruxes sont capable immédiatement de posséder et influencer leurs victimes.

Harry n'a jamais été possédé lorsqu'il était enfant alors qu'il était à ce moment-là sans vrai défense, j'en conclue que sa cicatrice n'est pas un vrai Horcruxe, même si elle compte bien la faire purifier par les Gobelins pour qu'ils comprennent jusqu'où Voldy est capable d'aller. Si les Gobelins parviennent à limiter l'or des Mangemorts, ce serait une bonne chose pour une éventuelle guerre et révolution. Toutefois, il faudra attendre qu'elle s'installe avec les Londubat pour mener à bien cette partie de son plan. Et ne t'inquiète pas les Londubat sont depuis leur réveil très anti-Dumbly parce que c'est lui qui a livré les Londubat aux Lestranges et Barty Croupton junior. Leur gardien du secret était le frère d'Alice et il est mort torturé sans avoir livré le secret au grand désespoir de Dumbly, qui a dû se résoudre à utiliser Rogue pour faire passer le mot où était écrit le secret, que les Londubat lui avaient donné naïvement. Les Londubat veulent donc eux-aussi leur revanche. Quant à Sirius, il ne sortira qu'une fois Camélia à Poudlard, Arcturus le cachera dans son manoir afin d'éviter que Lucius ou Dumbly cherche à se débarrasser de lui.

Voilà pour ma réponse ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir développer plein de points sur ma fic en répondant à vos questions et reviews donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser !

 **Je remercie mes revieweurs, followeurs et ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris :**

 **Reviews : Felicia Vardya, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Lokki1. Avec en plus adenoide comme revieweur sans compte FFnet et et sebferga qui eux ont un compte.**

 **Favoris : Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, lothiniel1, LolitaUp, Marabeilla, Lokki1,Alyra night, DiegoSantos, Mimi76lh, Remcec et . Avec l'ajout récent de , Charmed2100, accroOvampire et sebferga.**

 **Followers : Ezriett, edgarde, Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, LolitaUp, Marabeilla, Felicia Vardya, DiegoSantos, Faberritan, Leanolya, Lokki1, Mimi76lh, Remcec, Skyleana, em-line, potter241 et . Et de nouveaux followers : Charmed2100, accroOvampire et sebferga.**

 **Importants éléments AU introduits dans ce chapitre :**

_ Ricardo Vongola (le 2ème parrain) est un sorcier de sang-pur à la nationalité italienne et britannique. Son vrai nom est Richard Black, sa mère est italienne et la tante de Giotto.

_ Giotto est un sang-mêlé, sa mère étant une sang-pur et son père un sang-mêlé, mais Giotto lui-même est un cracmol il n'est donc pas un sorcier. Il a donc été pratiquement abandonné par ses parents après qu'ils aient appris qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, ses parents lui ont donné de l'argent et l'ont laissé seul dans une petite ville d'Italie là il rencontra G puis Cozzato Shimon.

 **Attaque de Camélia :**

_ Ice Age : en français glaciation, attaque de glace qui pétrifie son adversaire en le givrant sur place puis le congelant en givrant le sol puis tout ce qui est en contact avec celui-ci. Dans sa version illusoire, le cerveau de la victime est persuadé qu'il est gelé sur place et qu'il se transforme petit à petit en statut de glace.

_ Ice spikes : en français piques de glace, attaque de glace qui transperce la victime avec des morceaux de glace sous forme de piques créés en gelant les particules d'eau contenues dans l'air. Dans sa version illusoire, le cerveau de la victime est persuadé qu'il est transpercé par des piques de glaces acérés qui temporairement gèlent les nerfs touchés.

_ Prison of lianas : en français prison de lianes, attaque végétale qui capture et immobilise la victime grâce à des lianes qui absorbent l'énergie vitale de la victime. Dans sa version illusoire, le cerveau de la victime est persuadé qu'il est ligoté et que ses forces diminuent rapidement comme si elles étaient absorbées.

 *** Traduction française : Oncle Daemon, vous êtes si méchant envers moi ! Je suis votre adorable lointaine petite-nièce ! Mon nom est Camélia Potter-Black ! Je suis la nouvelle héritière des Black !**

 ***Mists = brouillards**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'as de pique contre la fleur noire ! Le combat des illusionnistes !**

En ce jour d'Halloween, le temps était assez maussade à l'extérieur, mais une mauvaise météo ne suffisait pas à arrêter Camélia quand elle était déterminée, et il se trouvait qu'elle avait de la détermination à revendre.

La magicienne se trouvait en vacance en Italie pour fuir l'automne britannique et si le début de ses vacances avait vu de beaux jours, en ce jour d'Halloween le ciel était couvert et Camélia n'avait aucun doute qu'il y aurait des orages pendant la soirée. Elle faisait comme chaque jour son jogging lorsque les ennuis arrivèrent mais honnêtement après avoir lu les prévisions sur les années à Poudlard de la Camélia originale, elle aurait dû être sur ses gardes en ce jour d'Halloween.

_ Je croyais que la malédiction d'Halloween ne prenait effet qu'une fois à Poudlard !, se lamenta Camélia en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

_Nufufu…Qui voilà ? Tu me sembles avoir un potentiel très intéressant, fillette, que dirais-tu de me laisser ton corps et tes pouvoirs ? Nufufu !, déclara un homme vêtu d'un ancien costume militaire français avec une faux à la main.

_ Si j'étais vous, je changerai votre manière de formuler vos demandes, vous sonnez comme un pédophile lorsque vous déclarez vouloir mon corps !, répondit Camélia en se massant les tempes.

_ Je ne suis pas un pédophile ! Et je ne veux pas de ton corps pour _ça !_ , s'exclama le revenant en fronçant des sourcils et resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

_ Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si votre manière de vous exprimer porte à confusion et laisse planer le doute sur vos intentions ! Vous aviez qu'à mieux vous exprimer !, répliqua en boudant Camélia.

_ Assez ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine !, affirma Daemon pour changer de sujet.

Immédiatement, il fit apparaître plusieurs copies de lui-même qui encerclèrent Camélia pour l'empêcher de fuir, non pas qu'elle en ait eu l'intention, il s'agissait d'une opportunité trop précieuse pour être gâchée.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait rencontrer un collègue maître illusionniste et comparer ses techniques d'illusions à celles de ce monde.

Elle invoqua à son tour son arme, Leiptr qu'elle brandit en direction du vrai Daemon.

_ Grand-oncle, affrontons-nous dans un combat d'illusion pour savoir qui est le meilleur illusionniste de nous deux ! Ice Age !, déclara Camélia en frappant le sol du bas de sa lance.

Immédiatement, le sol commença à se givrer en partant du point touché par le bout de sa lance, les pieds et le bas du corps des sept copies de Daemon commencèrent à geler à leur tour.

_ Intéressant ! Une illusion très puissante pour une gamine de ton âge mais pas assez pour me vaincre !, répliqua Daemon Spade en brisant l'illusion et retrouvant sa mobilité. Il pointa la lame de sa faux vers elle et courut pour l'attaquer au corps à corps.

_ Ohh ! Je sais que très bien qu'une illusion aussi basique ne suffit pas à arrêter un descendant des Black ! Vous êtes tombé dans mon piège !, affirma la fillette en parant l'attaque de sa lance, un, deux, trois et bingo !

Dès qu'elle eut fini son décompte Daemon sentit une douleur envahir tout son corps, ses forces faiblissaient rapidement, mais il ne comprenait pas comment elle était parvenue à l'avoir.

_ Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de bouger, même sans un corps matériel la douleur se propagera si vous vous épuisez, commenta Camélia qui profita de la faiblesse de son adversaire pour l'attaquer à coup d'illusions.

Camélia était fière d'être une véritable Serpentard, si elle voyait son adversaire faiblir il était logique et instinctif pour elle d'attaquer avec plus d'ardeur ! Seuls des idiots (en d'autres termes des Gryffondors ou des Poufsouffles trop émotifs) laisseraient passer une telle opportunité d'emporter la victoire juste pour un esprit de fair-play ou de chevalerie.

_ Ice spikes ! Prison of lianas !

Des piques de glace commencèrent à se former par dizaines dans le ciel autour de Daemon, dans le même temps de larges et longues lianes sortirent de terre pour le capturer et le ligoter. Daemon tenta tant bien que mal d'esquiver en faisant fi de la douleur qui parcourait son corps fait de flammes du brouillard, mais il avait énormément de difficultés à bouger. En même temps, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur la manière dont elle l'avait piégé. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'y était prise, il avait pourtant brisé sa première illusion….Sa première illusion ! Mais oui, c'était ça le piège ! Sa première attaque n'était qu'un leurre pour cacher sa véritable intention ! Elle avait sûrement dû l'attaquer avec une illusion très subtile au même moment que sa fausse glace l'avait immobilisé. Daemon fit apparaître dans sa main droite sa lentille démoniaque et rapidement la mit devant son œil droit pour trouver où se situait l'illusion, tout en continuant d'esquiver.

 _« Bingo ! J'ai trouvé où se situent l'illusion et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à analyser ces effets… Damne ! Comment a-t-elle réussi ce tour ? Elle a réussi à convaincre mes flammes que j'avais un véritable corps, elle a ensuite persuadé mon organisme qu'il avait été empoisonné ! Le plus ironique c'est qu'elle a utilisé mes propres flammes et pouvoirs d'illusionniste contre moi… Quel talent ! Nufufu ! »,_ pensa Daemon Spade en contemplant avec avarice son adversaire. _« Son corps fera un parfait réceptacle ! Il me le faut à tout prix ! »_

L'ancien gardien du brouillard Vongola ne perdit pas un instant pour briser l'illusion qu'il venait de découvrir et préparer sa contre-attaque. Immédiatement il retrouva ses sens et se prépara à prendre possession du corps de Camélia, à la place de sa pupille un as de pique apparut dans son œil droit qu'il fixa sur Camélia.

_ Hummm. J'aurais dû utiliser du venin de basilic au lieu de celui de la Vipère heurtante, il aurait été beaucoup plus efficace ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne vous aurait pas tué… Probablement pas tué… Humm 1 chance sur 2 de vous en sortir ? Pfou ! Si vous étiez vivant cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple ! Parce qu'il vous aurait tué !, commenta Camélia en boudant de sa position derrière lui.

L'illusion, qu'elle avait laissée à sa précédente place et que Daemon fixait pour posséder, disparut en se brisant comme un miroir, Camélia aimait vraiment les effets dramatiques…

_ Nufufu… Petite, tu es vraiment l'adversaire la plus curieuse qui m'ait été donné de voir depuis plusieurs siècles, ria Daemon en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ Merci beaucoup, grand-oncle ! Un tel compliment venant d'un des illusionnistes les plus puissants que le monde ait jamais connu, fait vraiment plaisir. Et je dois avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup en vous affrontant, alors je vous en prie continuez à me divertir !, répondit Camélia en se passant nonchalamment sa main gauche dans ses cheveux pour dégager son épaule sur lequel on pouvait voir un tatouage de fleur, plus précisément un dahlia.

_ Nufufu… Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi m'appelles-tu grand-oncle, petite ? Et je ne suis pas ton jouet ou ton bouffon, je n'ai aucune intention de t'amuser, déclara Daemon en fronçant les sourcils, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, cette gosse semblait connaître sa véritable identité, ce qui devrait être impossible.

_ Uncle Daemon, you're so mean with me! I am your lovely many great-niece! My name is Camelia Potter-Black, I am the new Black heiress!*, répondit Camélia en anglais pour renforcer l'impact et la validité de sa proclamation.

_ …. Cela explique _beaucoup_ de chose… Désolé d'avoir essayé de voler ton corps, si j'avais su que tu faisais partie de la famille, je me serais abstenu. La famille est sacré comme tu le sais, en tout cas je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance ma chère. J'avais quelques inquiétudes sur la survie de notre famille après la mort de Voldemort, mais après avoir vu tes illusions mes doutes ont disparu, tu mèneras parfaitement notre famille j'en suis certain, déclara Daemon en faisant disparaître sa faux.

Après les révélations sur l'identité de son adversaire, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout, faisant un virage à 360° degrés. Peu de gens savait que Daemon le premier gardien du brouillard était à la fois un illusionniste utilisant les flammes de dernière volonté et un puissant sorcier de sang-pur. Son père était le chef de la famille Spade une famille allemande noble à la fois dans le monde moldu et celui des sorciers, quant à sa mère elle était la fille du chef de la famille Black de l'époque. Daemon avait donc côtoyé depuis sa plus tendre enfance ses cousins Black, notamment Richard Black alias Ricardo Vongola qu'il aida par la suite lorsqu'ils renverseront Giotto et prendront le contrôle des Vongola. Daemon adorait la famille Black, il avait accepté toute leur noirceur et leur violence, il avait cherché à répliquer leurs prouesses au combat (ironiquement, Alaude était l'opposant idéal pour tester ces techniques parce qu'il était lui-même un sorcier de sang-pur et qu'il était très résistant, faisant ainsi de lui le parfait cobaye !), le seul point qu'il n'acceptait pas c'était leur dévalorisation des nés-moldus et moldus, bien entendu c'est après sa rencontre avec la belle et généreuse Elena que son opinion sur les moldus et nés-moldus a changé. L'amour pouvait changer même l'homme le plus têtu !

Après la perte de son corps, Daemon avait continué à veiller sur sa Famiglia mais aussi sur sa famille en Angleterre, il avait été très peu impressionné par les trois seigneurs des ténèbres du XXème siècle (ils n'avaient rien de la rage de Ricardo !) et déçu de voir des membres de la famille Black s'agenouiller et baiser les pieds d'incapables. Avait-il oublié que les Black ne s'inclinaient devant personne ?! Que s'il était temps de la révolution ou du carnage, c'était eux qui les menaient du début à la fin ?! Ils n'étaient pas le bras-armé de mégalomaniaque, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil comme des toutous, bon sang ! Que ce soit Sirius, James, Frank, Arthur, Regulus, Bellatrix et ceux qui ont rejoint Grindelwald, Dumbledore et Voldemort, ils avaient tous trahi l'un des fondements de la famille Black en s'abaissant à servir ses trois idiots ! Daemon était si furieux qu'il ne cessait de tuer accidentellement ses hôtes en relâchant sa magie durant ces décennies, il avait dû en chercher bien trop souvent à son goût.

_ Dis-moi Camélia qui sers-tu ?, demanda Daemon en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Pour lui cette question était primordiale si la fillette répondait correctement il n'hésiterait pas à l'aider à l'avenir, mais si au contraire elle déclarait son intention de servir de pantin à ce fichu Dumbledore (Daemon avait fait la connexion entre la fillette en face de lui et la gamine-qui-a-survécu comme elle était surnommée dans le monde sorcier.), il comptait bien disparaître sans se retourner. Il n'attaquerait peut-être pas un membre de sa famille, mais il ne comptait pas non plus aider une marionnette.

Camélia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux puis les ouvrit et fit apparaître une barrière de flammes de brouillard autour d'eux pour empêcher que quiconque ne puisse espionner leur conversation.

_ Je sers mes propres intérêts, ceux de la famille Black et par extension ceux des Potter, ainsi que ceux des Dieux, mais pour ces derniers mon allégeance revient aux seigneurs Odin et Hadès, je suis peut-être la destinée tracée pour moi par les Moires mais je ne leur serai jamais fidèle, pas après le destin et le futur qu'elles ont approuvé pour moi !, répondit finalement Camélia, lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux elle avait mentalement contacté le seigneur Hadès pour lui demander l'autorisation d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Daemon Spade, le seigneur des Enfers avait accepté et avait même proposé de passer un marché avec ce dernier.

Daemon était partiellement satisfait de cette réponse, l'héritière de sa famille maternelle était juste ce qu'il fallait de loyale et d'égoïste pour diriger les Black, cependant l'évocation des Dieux (et parmi eux le seigneur des Enfers et le souverain des Dieux nordiques) et d'une destinée qui à son ton ne laissait rien présager de bon, le retint dans son approbation de son statut d'héritière.

_ Quel lien entretiens-tu avec les Dieux, Camélia ? Et quel destin t'es réservé ?, demanda-t-il de but en blanc, Daemon n'avait aucun doute que si Camélia avait mentionné ces points, c'était qu'elle était parfaitement préparée à les justifier.

_ Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser. Lorsque je me suis présentée, j'ai omis de mentionner certaines choses, le fait que si ce corps est bien celui de Camélia Potter, mon âme elle appartenait autre fois à une autre personne. Je m'appelais Dahlia De Plaineverte née Serpentard et vivais dans un monde parallèle au votre, mon monde d'origine était moins développé technologiquement mais notre magie était supérieure à la votre. Après me mort, le Dieu Hadès de votre univers a récupéré mon âme avant que je ne puisse intégrer le Walhalla, si vous connaissez la culture nordique vous devez savoir ce qu'est le Walhalla, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, il se trouve qu'à ce moment-là Hadès avait un gros problème sur les bras. Camélia Potter venait encore une fois de mourir, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'un suicide mais d'un accident, et Hadès en avait à la fois plus qu'assez de devoir la ramener tout le temps à la vie et de voir une enfant être abusée par les Moires et leur fichu destin. Il a donc eu l'idée de substituer son âme avec une autre qui aurait la force d'accomplir le destin de la fillette sans être sacrifiée au passage. Il a fait appel à moi, sur les conseils de mon seigneur Odin et de ses Walkyries parce que dans mon monde et de mon vivant j'étais reconnue comme la magicienne la plus talentueuse. J'ai donc pris possession du corps de Camélia tandis qu'elle a pu retrouver l'âme de ses parents dans l'au-delà, selon le seigneur Hadès elle y est d'ailleurs très heureuse. Pour le destin de Camélia, elle avait plusieurs taches à accomplir, premièrement elle devait éliminer une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ensuite elle devait se débarrasser de Dumbledore qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire est bien pire que Voldy, pour finir elle devait sortir la partie magique du Royaume-Uni de sa torpeur et l'intégrer au XXème et XXIème siècle, ce dernier point est à mes yeux le plus compliqué car les sorciers partagent pour la plupart un fort mépris pour les découvertes et les exploits des moldus qu'ils voient plus comme des singes que comme des êtres humains tout aussi intelligents qu'eux. J'aurais donc beaucoup à faire dans les décennies qu'y viennent comme tu peux le constater Grand-oncle, expliqua longuement Camélia.

Daemon resta silencieux à analyser les paroles de Camélia. En tant que sorcier et ancien porteur d'un anneau appartenant au tri-ni-set, Daemon Spade connaissait l'existence des univers parallèles et le fait que les Dieux étaient capables de passer d'une dimension à une autre, les explications de Camélia étaient donc plus que crédible à ses yeux. Mais en même temps, si l'illusionniste la croyait cela signifiait qu'il reconnaissait le fait qu'une descendante de sa famille, une enfant qui plus est, avez choisi la mort à la vie pour échapper à ses souffrances et cela était plus dure à accepter, car cela démontrait qu'il avait failli à sa famille en ne lui portant pas secours. Il aurait dû surveiller la jeune Camélia au lieu de faire confiance aux sorciers britanniques en pensant qu'ils feraient tout pour rendre heureuse leur « sauveuse ». Lorsqu'il prit finalement sa décision, il lui dit :

_ Je te crois, même si j'ai dû mal à accepter la perte de la véritable Camélia, je ne peux que te croire après avoir affronté tes illusions, c'est triste à dire mais même les sorciers et sorcières de notre famille, exception faite de Lucretia mais elle n'est plus en contact avec le reste des Black, ne seraient pas capables de manier et créer des illusions avec des flammes de brouillard d'une telle qualité. Il n'y a que peu de chances que la Camélia d'origine sache même ce que sont les flammes de dernière volonté ou feu de l'âme pour les sorciers, soupira Daemon, le niveau actuel des sorciers britanniques lui faisait craindre le pire pour l'avenir car les sorciers de ce pays devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

_ Et tu aurais raison. Camélia n'avait jamais su de son vivant ce que les flammes orange et violettes qui l'ont sauvé à plusieurs reprises signifiaient. En revanche l'attribut du brouillard est propre à mon âme, Camélia n'avait pas ce talent d'illusionniste avant que je prenne possession de son corps, expliqua Camélia en conjurant une chaise pour s'assoir.

Daemon fit de même en faisant apparaître un trône en face d'elle.

_ Je comprends, il y a un point sur lequel j'aimerai revenir, tu as dit que la première étape du destin de Camélia est d'éliminer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts une bonne fois pour toute, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je en conclure que Voldemort n'est pas mort ?, demanda Daemon en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

_ En effet, son âme n'a rejoint aucun des au-delà de ce monde, après avoir enquêté sur la disparition de son âme le seigneur Hadès a découvert que Voldemort est toujours ancré sur Terre. Son âme erre en Albanie cherchant à prendre possession d'un corps pour revenir à la vie. Il a créé des Horcruxes pour maintenir son âme sur Terre et pouvoir être ressuscité à chaque fois qu'il meurt. Il craint plus que tout la mort, d'où son alias de « Lord Voldemort ». J'ai déjà purifié l'un de ses Horcruxes, il s'agissait du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, narra Camélia en soupirant, la bêtise de Voldy ne cessait de la surprendre, son petit stratagème lui vaudra les pires tortures dans chacun des Enfers de ce monde. Les Dieux liés à la mort n'aimaient pas ceux qui tentaient de leur échapper et leur faisaient bien payer.

_ D'ailleurs, le Seigneur Hadès est prêt à pardonner tes actions si tu travaille avec moi afin de réaliser le destin de Camélia. Tu pourras même retrouver Mlle Elena et les autres premiers gardiens Vongola une fois que tu rejoindras l'au-delà. Si j'étais toi, j'accepterai son offre, parce que le seigneur Hadès est parfaitement capable de te punir de la manière la plus cruelle possible si tu continues à commettre des massacres. Pour l'instant, tu es chanceux parce que ceux que tu as éliminés sont des mafiosos mais si tu touches des innocents, il ne te pardonnera pas. Oublie tes plans pour les Shimon, si tu souhaites pouvoir un jour revoir et prendre dans tes bras Elena, déclara Camélia en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Daemon fronça des sourcils, il n'aimait absolument pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais c'était Camélia en face de lui, une Black et quelqu'un qui cherchait sincèrement à l'aider. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, il était certain qu'elle voulait l'aider et qu'elle comprenait ce qu'Elena représentait pour lui. Elle avait avoué avoir été mariée lorsqu'elle avait précisé son nom de jeune fille en plus de celui d'usage, il était probable qu'elle souffrait d'être séparé de son époux et qu'elle ait reconnu en lui une âme dans une situation similaire.

_ D'accord, j'abandonne mon plan pour les Shimon, mais pourquoi faire exactement aurais-tu besoin de mon aide ?, déclara-t-il en soupirant vaincu.

_ Shishishi… Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer cette partie de mon plan ! Il se trouve qu'il y a trois baby mists* que le seigneur Hadès considère comme des alliés indispensable pour réaliser mon destin. Deux d'entre eux sont jumeaux et leur grand-mère paternelle est une Black, il s'agit de Fred et Georges Weasley, deux farceurs invétérés qui aiment confondre les gens en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre ou s'appeler Gred et Forge, ils sont en première année à Poudlard actuellement et j'aimerai que tu les éveilles à leur talent d'illusionniste pour qu'ils commencent à faire régner le chaos à l'école. Quand au troisième élève que j'aimerai que tu soutiennes, il s'agit de la jeune Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière possède une vision très spéciale, elle « voit » ce que les humains et sorciers lambdas ne peuvent voir, elle est aussi médium et capable d'entrer en contact avec les mondes parallèles. Une vraie perle, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que tu ne regretteras pas de les avoir pris sous ton aile, élabora Camélia avec un sourire carnassier au visage.

_ Je verrais cela par moi-même, nufufu…

_ Amuses-toi bien avec tes nouveaux minions ! Et si tu m'apportes une copie des souvenirs les plus hilarants résultants de ton enseignement aux jumeaux, je t'offrirai pour te récompenser un corps artificiel de type homonculus qui te permettra d'utiliser 100% de ta force et qui en prime aura ton apparence physique ! Qu'en dis-tu ?, proposa Camélia en riant.

_ Marché conclu !, accepta immédiatement Daemon en tendant sa main vers Camélia.

_ Parfait ! Heureuse de faire affaire avec toi, grand-oncle !, dit Camélia tout en serrant la main tendue.

* * *

Cela va sans dire, mais à peine deux mois plus tard Daemon était apparu devant elle un sourire victorieux aux lèvres alors que Camélia se trouvait à Grimmaurd en train de préparer ses bagages pour ses vacances de Noël au Jura. Sans perdre un instant, Camélia avait appelé Kreattur lui demandant de lui apporter sa pensine afin qu'elle puisse visionner les souvenirs de Daemon.

Six heures plus tard, après avoir fini de visionner tous les souvenirs et de s'être asphyxier une bonne dizaine de fois en rigolant, Camélia parvint à retrouver son sérieux et conduit Daemon jusqu'à son laboratoire pour alchimie (un laboratoire différent de celui-ci pour potion bien sûr). Là, reposant sur une table d'opération un corps sans vie à l'apparence identique à celle de Daemon les attendait. Daemon l'examina d'un œil critique avant de se tourner vers Camélia.

_ À première vue, tout semble en ordre, notre apparence est parfaitement identique, mais pour en être sûr il faut que je le teste, dit-il.

_ Cela va de soi, tu peux en prendre possession tout de suite si tu le souhaites, répondit Camélia.

L'illusionniste ne se fit pas prier et se fondit dans l'homonculus. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poupée ouvrit les paupières puis sourit diaboliquement avant de se lever sans aucune difficulté.

_ Du très beau travail, ma chère ! Ce corps me va comme un gant, je n'ai aucun problème pour le contrôler et il semblerait que je puisse effectivement utiliser sans risque la totalité de mes pouvoirs, commenta Daemon de bonne humeur.

_ Shishishi, mes créations sont satisfaites ou remboursées, je suis content que cette poupée te plaise ! Si nécessaire j'en ai fait plusieurs exemplaires donc tu peux t'amuser au tant que tu veux et même l'amocher sans problème, je n'aurai qu'à te fournir un double, répondit Camélia avec fierté.

_ Faire affaire à toi m'est plus que profitable, je repasserai bientôt avec davantage de souvenirs, ma chère ! Bye Bye !, conclut Daemon avant de disparaître avec son nouveau corps dans le brouillard.

_ Shishishi, si ces souvenirs sont aussi hilarants que ceux que tu viens de m'apporter, je serais même prête à les acheter ! En tout cas, papi va adorer voir les farces des jumeaux, ils ont même accompli certaines des farces que je comptais faire ! Je me demande toutefois comment ils ont entendu parler des Pin-ups… Bah, ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est que j'apporte ces souvenirs à Papi Arcturus, marmonna Camélia en sortant du laboratoire pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de récupérer sa pensine.

Dix minutes plus tard, en utilisant sa cheminée elle quitta Grimmaurd et pénétra le manoir des Black sa pensine à la main.

_ Papi ! Je suis là et j'ai un présent pour toi !

* * *

Omake 1 : Daemon et les jumeaux terribles.

_ Gred, je m'ennuie ! C'est terrible, nous avons absolument tout fait ! Je crois qu'on est allé trop vite pour réaliser nos farces, que maintenant on en a plus en réserve !, s'exclama en gémissant l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

_ Tu es sur, Forge ? Il doit bien nous rester des boules puantes ou de la poudre de bulbonox ?, répondit Gred en relevant la tête du livre de sortilèges qu'il feuilletait.

_ Non, nos réserves sont à sec malheureusement. Je crois que nous en avons beaucoup trop utilisé lorsque nous avons piégé la salle commune des Serpentard et le bureau de Rusard le même jour…, répliqua Forge en tapant ses doigts sur la table à laquelle il s'était assis dans une salle de classe inoccupée.

_ Ah ! Quel malheur ! Que pouvons-nous faire sans munition ? Poudlard ne sombrera pas tout seul dans le chaos !, s'exclama Gred.

_ Nufufu, je pense que je peux vous aider à contourner le problème, jeunes garçons !, interrompit une voix qui leur était inconnu.

Immédiatement, les jumeaux se mirent sur leurs gardes, sortant leurs baguettes magiques pour se protéger d'une attaque éventuelle.

Un brouillard indigo apparut dans la salle de classe, une figure en sortit après quelques secondes. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui leur était inconnu, il portait un uniforme militaire et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une coupe rappelant un ananas.

_ Enchanté de faire vos connaissances Fred et Georges Weasley, je me nomme Daemon Spade et je suis un parent éloigné de vous deux à travers votre lien de parenté avec la famille Black. Un membre de cette famille m'a parlé de vous et votre amour pour les farces en tout genre. Je me suis donc dit qu'il serait intéressant de rencontrer de jeunes confrères farceurs, se présenta Daemon.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, même si cela nous étonne qu'un cousin par la famille Black vienne nous rendre visite et qu'il arrive à pénétrer secrètement à Poudlard, répondirent les jumeaux synchrones.

_ Nufufu, les défenses de Poudlard ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient à mon époque, entrer dans le château est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Je suis un utilisateur de feu de l'âme indigo, ce qui fait de moi un expert illusionniste sans même avoir besoin d'utilisé la magie et une baguette. Si j'en crois ma nièce, vous deux avez ce même potentiel, je souhaiterai vous initier à mes techniques et observer le chaos qui en découlera à Poudlard, vous verrez comment utilisez des illusions pour réaliser des farces complexes que des élèves de première année lambdas ne peuvent en tant normal accomplir. Je peux même vous faire quelques démonstrations avant que vous refusiez ou acceptiez mon offre, expliqua Daemon en faisant apparaître sa chaise/trône.

Les yeux des jumeaux grossirent à ces mots et en voyant comment silencieusement et sans baguette il avait conjuré une chaise.

_ D'accord, nous sommes prêts à devenir vos élèves…, dit Georges/

_ Mais avant nous aimerions que vous nous prouviez vos talents…, ajouta Fred.

_ Et que vous nous enseignez comment apparaître comme vous le faîte…, reprit Georges.

_ Parce que cela a l'air beaucoup plus cool qu'un simple transplanage, acheva Fred.

_ Nufufu, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser les garçons. Vous êtes les seuls qui pouvez me voir et pour que vous puissiez m'observer à l'œuvre sans être vu, je vais cacher votre présence avec une illusion, donc vous pouvez profiter du spectacle sans risquer d'être accuser d'en être responsable, juste parce qu'on vous aura vu sur les lieux du crime, déclara Daemon avant de les entourer d'une illusion et de sortir de la salle de classe les jumeaux sur ses talons.

Cet après-midi là, le chaos envahit Poudlard. Les professeurs s'adressaient aux murs devant leurs élèves confus. Les apprentis sorciers en couple flirtaient non pas avec leurs petites-amies mais avec Rusard, les dîtes petites-amies étaient si furieuses qu'elles avaient giflé, frapper et insulter leurs copains. Les élèves se perdaient constamment incapables de rejoindre leurs classes, le hall ou même leurs salles communes. Les couleurs des robes de tous les élèves avaient été changés, les Serpentard portaient le jaune et noir des Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors le vert et l'argent des Serpentard, les Poufsouffles le bleu et le bronze des Serdaigles et les Serdaigles le rouge et or des Gryffondors. Même les professeurs n'avaient pas été épargnés par ce changement. Severus Rogue avait vu sa robe se teindre en rouge et jaune (dans son dos les slogans : « Vivent les Pouf ! Les seuls capables d'empêcher notre société de s'effondrer par leur loyauté et persévérance sans faille ! » ainsi que « J'aime l'aventure et je ne manque pas de courage pour sortir avec un tel visage ! Gryffondor et fière de l'être jusqu'au bout des cheveux! ») sans qu'il ne puisse lui rendre sa couleur d'origine. Minerva Mc Gonagall avait vu sa robe se teindre aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Dumbledore l'avait d'ailleurs complimenté tout en regardant tristement sa propre robe devenu noir. Rogue avait immédiatement accusé les jumeaux d'être responsables de toutes ces farces, mais le professeur Flitwick lui avait fait remarqué que les jeunes Weasley étaient bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir utiliser des sortilèges que les adultes ne parvenaient pas à briser.

Au final, Gred et Forge avaient juré fidélité à Daemon tellement ils avaient été impressionnés. Un mois plus tard, les jumeaux étaient devenus des illusionnistes plus que capables de berner même Dumbledore sous le regard satisfait de leur nouveau mentor.

* * *

Omake 2 :Le fantôme et la médium.

Quelques jours après sa première rencontre avec les jumeaux (l'illusionniste avait aidé les deux jeunes garçons à éveiller leurs flammes et effectivement ils avaient tous deux l'attribut du brouillard), Daemon décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre chez Luna Lovegood.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir à son arrivé la fillette apparaître devant lui avec une flamme de brouillard autour de la bague à son majeur, il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Luna entama la discussion.

_ Bonjour monsieur Spade, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre rencontre, j'attendais avec impatience votre venue et pour vous convaincre de me prendre comme élève, j'ai même récupéré l'un des anneaux de brouillard de ma famille ? Bizarrement, depuis que je le porte même Ginny et son frère peuvent voir les joncheruines et les nargoles, déclara Luna sur son habituel ton serein et mystique.

Immédiatement, Daemon pensa, _« Il n'y a aucun doute, il s'agit bien d'une Lovegood ! Ils sont les seuls qui ont l'imagination nécessaire pour créer les plus étranges espèces de créatures et leur donner vie avec leurs flammes ! Au moins, il n'y a aucun doute sur son potentiel, les Lovegood ont de la détermination à revendre à chaque nouvelle génération ! »_

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron et Ginny Weasley refusaient catégoriquement de sortir de leurs chambres, laissant leurs parents perplexes. On pouvait les entendre murmurer : « Des araignées ! Des araignées géantes mangeuses d'hommes ! » ou bien « Ils sont partout, partout ! Des serpents avec des pattes d'araignées et des cornes de rhinocéros ! » comme des mantras.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira probablement mercredi. Je m'excuse du retard de ce troisième chapitre, hier c'était mon anniversaire donc je me suis reposé, j'ai joué et lu jusqu'à tard le soir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera : « Maître et disciple ! Neville jure vengeance ! Dahlia monte sur scène !»**

 **Laissez des reviews ! Pretty please !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Camélia Potter et l'enchanteresse aux serpents**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K Rowling et des sociétés qui exploitent la saga.**

 **Cependant Dahlia de Plaineverte est ma création et l'OC qui remplacera Harry Potter.**

 **Avertissement : il y aura beaucoup de personnages principaux qui seront critiqués, en d'autres termes « a lot of bashing ».**

 **Je remercie mes revieweurs, followeurs et ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris :**

 **Reviews :** Felicia Vardya, LolitaUp, Marabeilla et Lokki1. Avec en plus adenoide comme revieweur sans compte FFnet et et sebferga qui eux ont un compte et Tsuki Banritt.

 **Favoris :** Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, lothiniel1, LolitaUp, Marabeilla, Lokki1,Alyra night, DiegoSantos, Mimi76lh, Remcec, , , Charmed2100, accroOvampire et sebferga. + Tobi Del Shiar.

 **Followers :** Ezriett, edgarde, Angie Riddle Snape Potter, Mika77, dragon-en, LolitaUp, Marabeilla, Felicia Vardya, DiegoSantos, Faberritan, Leanolya, Lokki1, Mimi76lh, Remcec, Skyleana, em-line, potter241, , Charmed2100, accroOvampire et sebferga. + fan de yaoi 73, Sariaa24, LeDjiNn, Tsuki Banritt et LilyCatSunshine.

 **Importants éléments AU introduits dans ce chapitre :**

_ Je considère que les sorciers parce qu'ils sont capables de réparer la plupart des objets avec un simple « reparo » ou les nettoyer avec « recurvite », n'achètent quasiment jamais de larges meubles mais réutilisent ceux de leurs ancêtres. Il n'existe donc pas de vrais magasins de mobilier chez les sorciers. Leur décoration est donc pour la plupart restée ancrée dans le style du 18ème siècle, ceux qui s'écartent de cette majorité achètent souvent une maison déjà aménagée (ex : les Potter, Lily n'a récupéré que quelques meubles de chez ses parents.) ou se procure des meubles simples et bon marchés (les Weasley). Delà la réaction des Londubat en voyant la décoration à la fois luxueuse, confortable et moderne de Grimmaurd. Le manoir des Londubat est décoré dans un style très 18ème siècle avec quelques meubles victoriens.

_ Camélia est plutôt riche, car elle a racheté énormément d'argent moldu dans les différentes banques Gringotts à travers le monde (elle a donc de l'argent de différents pays : francs, yens, dollars…), qu'elle a beaucoup investi dans des marques de technologie asiatiques mais aussi parce qu'avec l'aide de Daemon elle a démantelé des Famiglias mafieuses dans divers pays, notamment le Japon où pendant la période du Hanami elle s'est énormément enrichie avec l'aide d'un jeune garçon nommé Hibari Kyoya avec qui elle a attaqué et détruit plusieurs familles de Yakusas avec l'approbation des Vindices. Elle a vidé leurs coffres et partagé l'argent avec Kyochan- carnivore ne m'appelle pas Kyochan !- et a contemplé les fleurs de cerisier en sa compagnie. Elle avait même fait sa B.A de l'année en démolissant une bande de voyou qui s'en était pris à un adorable petit garçon, nommé Tsuna, elle avait menacé les dits-voyous de revenir pour les éclater s'ils s'en reprenaient au jeune Tsuna. Hadès avait le pressentiment que les actions de Camélia au Japon auraient des conséquences imprévisibles….

*(1) La coiffure de Camélia est la même que celle d'Ogata Rina de la série et du jeu _White Album_. C'est Nana Mizuki qui interprète les chansons de cette dernière que je vous recommande.

*(2) Dans le monde d'origine de Dahlia, la magie était l'équivalent de l'électricité, elle était utilisée pour alimenter leurs appareils et leurs armes de guerre. Les magiciens possédant une grande quantité de mana (énergie magique) étaient donc très convoités, Dahlia elle-même avait la réserve de mana la plus large du continent, elle pouvait alimenter seule son royaume en mana sans être épuisée. Son époux Raphiel avait la seconde plus grande réserve, leur mariage avait été arrangé afin qu'ils aient des enfants aussi, voir plus, puissants qu'eux. Dahlia était cependant très amoureuse, mais cet amour était à sens unique parce qu'avant leurs fiançailles, Raphiel sortait avec la meilleure amie de Dahlia.

* (4)= La robe qu'elle porte sur scène est celle de l'Alice blanche de la série _Pandora Heart_.

 **Chapitre 4 : Maître et disciple ! Neville jure vengeance ! Dahlia monte sur scène !**

_ Humm ? Est-ce que cette tenue convient à la rencontre d'aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est peut-être pas assez élégant… J'avais choisi un style lolita mignon pour souligner mon âge, mais puisqu'ils connaissent mes circonstances, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon choix ? Hummm, que faire ? Que faire ?, marmonnait Camélia devant son miroir.

Elle observait son reflet dans la glace en long et en large depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, incapable de se décider sur sa tenue pour sa première rencontre officielle avec ses futurs gardiens et leur fils. Elle avait la veille choisi une robe rose tendre composé d'un jupon imitant la fleur de Camélia, pour le haut une forme de chemisier à manches courtes gonflées avec des petits rubans blancs au bout rappelant le large ruban au tour de sa taille et les deux qui attachaient une partie de ses cheveux en deux petites couettes*(1), une paire de collants blancs et de babies roses pales achevait sa tenue.

Camélia tourna sur elle-même une dernière fois, cette tenue lui allait à ravir mais elle créait l'image d'une fillette innocente ce que ses visiteurs savaient qu'elle n'était plus…

Camélia s'éloigna de son miroir et se dirigea vers son dressing à la recherche d'une autre tenue. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne, qu'elle avait créé quelques jours après son arrivé à Grimmaurd pour connecter son nouveau dressing à la chambre de Regulus qu'elle avait fait sienne. La fillette avait commencé à réaménager la demeure avec l'autorisation d'Arcturus dès qu'elle s'était installée, parce que la décoration ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il était hors de question pour elle de dormir dans un dépotoir.

Elle avait entièrement rénové la moitié de la maison en changeant les parquets, les murs, les meubles et le style de chaque pièce. La cuisine avait été modernisée, Camélia avait acheté des appareils électroménagers derniers cris pour Kreattur qui avait été complètement chamboulé en voyant la technologie moldu, mais qui en quelques avait été convaincu de leur utilité et efficacité. Il avait élargi ses connaissances culinaires à la demande de Camélia qui voulait goûter aux cuisines du reste de ce monde et s'amusait énormément en apprenant des tas de nouvelles recettes. La salle à manger avait été repeinte du sol au plafond avec des couleurs blanches, beiges et marron, une plus longue table couleur ocre avait été installée au centre de la pièce avec une dizaine de chaises de la même couleur, des peintures de paysage avaient été accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'un magnifique miroir orné ovale avec un cadre en or qu'elle avait déniché dans le grenier. Les têtes des elfes décapités avaient été retirés puis enterrés, Camélia avait dû expliquer à Kreattur qu'exposer une tête d'elfe de cette manière était un insulte à la loyauté des elfes envers leur famille, car les humains aimaient exposer les têtes de leurs proies, or les elfes ne sont pas des animaux à chasser, mais des subordonnées loyaux et déterminés. Kreattur avait été rapidement convaincu après cela que cette pratique était une insulte envers la dévotion des elfes pour leurs maîtres, ils n'étaient pas des ennemis à abattre mais de fidèles et loyaux serviteurs !

Le salon lui aussi avait été redécoré, Camélia y avait installé plusieurs tables basses et de confortables fauteuils autour d'elles, elle avait métamorphosé l'un des murs en vitre sur lequel elle avait appliqué une illusion, on pouvait en regardant à travers voir un élégant petit jardin (Camélia était très déçu que la maison n'est pas de jardin, elle aimait beaucoup jardiner, boire du thé en contemplant des fleurs et chanter en harmonie avec la nature) avec des roses, des lys, des dahlias et des camélias entre autres. Les chambres des deux premiers étages avaient été nettoyés puis redécoré pour servir de chambres d'amis. Le sous-sol avait été transformé en une série de laboratoire et une armurerie. Elle n'avait pour l'instant pas fini de redécoré le reste de la maison mais au moins celle-ci était propre.

Camélia fouilla dans son dressing à la recherche de la tenue idéale pour rencontrer les Londubat et Neville, mais aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, elles étaient toujours « trop quelque chose » ou « pas assez… ». Résignée à porter la tenue qu'elle avait précédemment choisi, elle sortit de son dressing et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'assoir sur son lit et lire un livre avant que ses invités n'arrivent dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

On était à la fin juillet de l'année 1990, dans trois jours se seraient l'anniversaire de Neville puis celui de Camilla le lendemain. La magicienne avait déjà purifié trois Horcruxes depuis son arrivé dans ce monde : le médaillon de Serpentard, la bague des Gaunt sertie de la pierre de résurrection que Camélia avait remis à Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne pour que la pierre soit rendue au seigneur Hadès et enfin le diadème de Serdaigle. Ce dernier avait été récupéré par les jumeaux Fred et Georges avec l'aide de Daemon Spade, puis plus tard purifié par l'enchanteresse. Il ne restait plus que la coupe et le journal intime, qu'elle ne récupèrerait que plus tard. Camélia et Hadès avait décidé de laisser le journal indemne jusqu'à la résurrection de Voldy afin de pouvoir faire sortir tous ses partisans. Camélia comptait bien engager un groupe d'illusionniste pour protéger la population moldu des attaques de Mangemorts, elle avait même songé à entrer en contact avec les chevaliers d'Athéna afin qu'ils l'aident à berner Voldy. Le seigneur Hadès lui avait certifié qu'Athéna avait à son service des experts illusionnistes de premier ordre ce que la magicienne pouvait bien croire étant donné le nombre de guerre qu'il y avait eu entre les deux Dieux.

Camélia était aussi récemment entrée en contact avec les Londubat par l'intermédiaire d'Arcturus et Callidora qui avaient planifié la rencontre d'aujourd'hui dans les moindres détails. Les invités arriveraient à onze heures à Grimmaurd là ils s'installeraient dans le salon pour apprendre à ce connaître et détendre l'atmosphère, à midi et demi ils prendraient tous ensemble le déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils retourneraient dans le salon pour discuter de leurs plans pour le futur et à seize heures ils prendraient le thé et le goûté. La journée se terminerait ainsi à dix-huit heures, l'heure du départ des Londubat.

Si la personnalité de Camélia était généralement sereine, calculatrice et enjouée, cette rencontre refaisait naître en elle les doutes qui l'avaient assai à son arrivé dans ce monde. Pendant ses deux premiers mois en tant que Camélia, elle avait fait l'expérience d'horribles cauchemars dans lequel elle se voyait en tant que Dahlia réduite en sex toy pour cet abominable prince Richard. Elle voyait son royaume d'origine et son amour Raphiel réduits en cendres par les flammes allumées par ce maudit royaume de Laptos, qui utilisait sa propre puissance magique pour alimenter leurs armes.*(2) Ses cauchemars étaient si terrible qu'elle ne dormait plus la nuit car elle avait peur de rêver, elle buvait des potions pour se garder réveiller. Finalement, Hadès se rendant compte de sa situation avait ordonné les Dieux des rêves de changer ses cauchemars en rêves, ce qu'ils firent et même plus en choisissant de lui faire voir la situation actuelle de son monde d'origine.

Voir ce fichu prince être forcé de se suicider, avec le même poison qu'elle, avait été très libérateur.

Au final, il avait fallut toute une année pour que Camélia se sente à sa place dans ce nouveau monde et qu'elle reparte à zéro. Elle avait même décidé d'agir un peu plus comme une fillette de l'âge de son corps en portant des vêtements mignons et un style très lolita. Elle souhaitait tout de fois pouvoir ponctuellement être vue comme une jeune femme, pour cela elle avait mis au point un plan qui pourrait lui rapporter une fortune s'il réussissait et qui l'occuperait pendant un temps. Mais avant de pouvoir le concrétiser, il était préférable qu'elle obtienne l'autorisation des Londubat, qui étaient la cause de sa panique momentanée.

* * *

Bizarrement, Camélia craignait d'être rejetée par le couple, elle avait cette peur grandissante que eux aussi la voient comme un monstre tout comme les Dursley. Il s'agissait sûrement de l'influence de la Camélia d'origine qui était terrifiée à l'idée d'être rejetée encore une fois.

Camélia posa son livre, un grimoire de magie noire, sur son lit et prit d'une inspiration soudaine descendit de son lit et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Elle fonça en direction de son laboratoire pour récupérer des graines venues de son monde.

Tante Callidora lui avait parlé de la passion de Neville pour l'herbologie et la botanique, donc peut-être que des graines venant d'un autre monde lui feraient plaisir ? Et si en plus, il parvenait à les faire pousser correctement, peut-être qu'il accepterait de la fournir en ingrédient pour ses potions ? Il n'y avait pas de jardin à Grimmaurd, elle ne pouvait donc pas y faire pousser elle-même ses ingrédients jusqu'à maintenant. Camélia prit des pots en verre sur lesquels elle colla des étiquettes pour écrire le nom des plantes correspondant aux graines. Elle mit quelques graines de chaque variété qu'elle avait stockée dans sa bague, puis sortit du parchemin pour écrire les instructions pour faire pousser chaque variété.

Elle finit dix minutes avant l'heure d'arriver de ses invités et se dépêcha d'aller se laver les mains et se recoiffer une dernière fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Elle se rendit ensuite dans le salon, là où se trouvait sa cheminée pour y attendre ses invités.

Le premier à arriver fut Arcturus, puis Callidora, Augusta, Neville, Alice et Frank pour fermer la marche. À chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne arrivait par la cheminée, Camélia faisait une parfaite révérence en tenant le haut de sa jupe.

_ Camélia, tu es si adorable dans cette tenue ! Le rose tendre te sied à ravir ma chérie !, s'exclama Alice en la contemplant des larmes dans les yeux avant de prendre Camélia dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu as raison Alice, cette couleur ressort les yeux qu'elle a hérité de Lily, tu as de la chance Camélia d'avoir hérité de l'apparence de ta mère et de ta grand-mère, il n'y a aucun doute que tu feras chavirer les cœurs à Poudlard, ajouta Frank en souriant.

_ Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ma tenue vous plaise. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, Kreattur va nous apporter des rafraichissements, répondit Camélia après s'être dégagée de l'étreinte d'Alice.

Ses invités obéirent et s'assirent sur les sofas entourant la plus large des tables du salon. Immédiatement, Kreattur apparut tenant dans ses mains un plateau avec une théière. L'elfe servit à chacun une tasse de thé et des petits biscuits en accompagnement.

_ Par hasard, aurais-tu refait la décoration, ma chère ? La dernière fois que je suis venue le salon était très différent, et je suis sûre que ce style n'aurait jamais été du goût de Walburga, demanda Augusta après avoir contemplé pendant quelques secondes la nouvelle décoration du salon.

_ En effet, j'ai décidé de rénover toute la maison, même si certaines pièces aux étages n'ont pas encore été aménagées. Lorsque je suis arrivée la maison était très désordonnée et poussiéreuse, elle nécessitait un bon coup de balai ou de sortilèges rien que pour se débarrasser de la poussière, il fallait ensuite repeindre la plupart des pièces parce que la peinture s'était écaillée… Il y avait donc de quoi faire. Mais après en avoir discuté avec Lord Arcturus qui m'a offert cette maison en tant que son héritière, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de simplement la nettoyer, au tant que je la rénove entièrement afin qu'elle corresponde à mes goûts puisqu'elle m'appartient maintenant ! J'ai cependant conservé les meubles que j'ai réduits afin de pouvoir tous les stocker dans le grenier et les objets dangereux qui étaient exposés que j'ai rangé dans un coffre scellé, pour que personne n'y touche et se blesse avec, répondit Camélia après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

_ Bonne idée, et je te félicite pour cette décoration, elle est très élégante mais aussi confortable. Où as-tu acheté ces canapés, ma chérie ? Il me faut les mêmes ! Ils sont si confortables et agréable…, demanda Alice qui avait succombé aux charmes des canapés en velours vert d'eau.

_ Je les ai achetés dans un magasin de meubles de luxe pour moldus, comme la plupart des autres meubles qui redécorent la maison. Les moldus développent des meubles aux couleurs et styles différents, ainsi que des appareils facilitant la vie que j'ai décidé d'installer à Grimmaurd. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous emmener dans le magasin où je me suis procurée la plupart de mes meubles, répondit Camélia.

Augusta Londubat avait dû mal à croire que les moldus puissent fabriquer des meubles d'une telle qualité, contrairement à Frank et Alice qui connaissaient en tant qu'aurors mieux le monde moldu. (Lorsque Camélia tint sa promesse et emmena la famille faire du shopping à Londres, puis en France et au Japon pour les vacances du mois d'août les trois femmes dévalisèrent les boutiques tandis que Frank portait les sacs et que Neville faisait le tour des magasins de jardinage et des fleuristes à la recherche de plantes à ajouter à sa serre. D'ailleurs, il avait cédé à sa nouvelle petite sœur en achetant un pied de cerisier pour le manoir.)

La discussion tourna ensuite sur leurs hobbys, leurs passions respectives, l'état de santé du couple, leurs plans pour l'avenir et d'autres détails sur eux-mêmes qui semblaient importants…. Camélia en profita pour offrir à Neville les graines qu'elle avait sélectionnées et les parchemins avec leurs instructions, ce que celui-ci accepta ravi. Les Londubat eux lui avaient apporté une boîte remplie de bijoux qu'une enfant de son âge pouvait porter et que Camélia avait gracieusement acceptés, elle comptait bien les enchanter plus tard…

La fillette apprit donc que le couple avait bien récupéré mais qu'ils ne comptaient pas redevenir Aurors afin de pouvoir se consacrer à leur famille et à leur place dans la vie politique. Frank et Alice souhaitaient utiliser leur influence pour s'opposer à la fois à Dumbledore et à la faction obscurantiste.

_ Je ne peux pardonner à Dumbledore sa trahison. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans l'ordre du phénix, nous pensions obtenir l'opportunité d'agir plus librement contre les Mangemorts mais sous les ordres de Dumbledore nous étions encore plus restreints qu'en tant qu'aurors. Cet idiot nous a obligés à utiliser uniquement des sortilèges de stupéfix, il prêchait jusqu'à la fin qu'il fallait éviter de répondre à la violence par la violence… Et après, il s'étonne que Voldemort et ses sbires gagnent du terrain ?! Si en ce jour d'halloween, tu n'avais pas vaincu Voldemort, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il aurait en quelques mois réussi à s'emparer du ministère ! C'est parce que Voldemort ne représentait plus une menace que le ministère et les aurors avec Maugrey à leur tête sont sortis de leur trou et qu'ils ont arrêté les Mangemorts pour ensuite en libérer certains sous un prétexte bidon que les autorités n'ont même pas cherché à prouver. Si ces Mangemorts avaient vraiment été contrôlés par l'imperium, il suffisait de les obliger à jurer sur leur magie pour en être certain ! Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore qui a vu dans cette ligne de défense un moyen pour donner une « seconde chance » aux Mangemorts et Bagnold qui s'en ait mis plein les poches ont préféré croire sur parole des violeurs et des terroristes ! Et lorsque ses camarades deviennent trop gênant Dumbledore n'hésite pas à les livrer en pâture aux loups !, avait furieusement déclaré Frank.

A sa gauche, Neville avait serré ses poings pour contenir sa colère envers les Mangemorts et Dumbledore pour lui avoir pris ses parents pendant si longtemps, il comptait bien assister Camélia dans tous ses stratagèmes contre ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa famille. L'heure de la vengeance approchait. Camélia regarda pendant une seconde l'expression machiavélique qui était apparu sur ce visage encore poupin et se dit que l'opinion publique avait très mal jugé Neville Londubat. Le jeune garçon était beaucoup plus un Black, que ce qu'il laissait voir en temps normal. " _On dirait que je me suis trouvée mon propre disciple à qui j'enseignerais comment prendre sa revanche en beauté!",_ songea Camélia en sifflotant intérieurement.

Les Londubat l'informèrent aussi de leurs désirs d'étendre le business familial qu'Augusta contrôlait depuis la mort du père de Frank et d'investir dans le commerce des plantes utilisées comme ingrédients pour potions.

_ Neville a un vrai talent pour la botanique, alors on s'est dis pourquoi ne pas développer nos affaires dans ce domaine ?, avait expliqué Alice en regardant son fils avec amour et fierté.

Camélia quant à elle avait parlé de ses voyages à travers le monde, comment elle s'était présentée aux différents contacts d'Arcturus de par le monde (dans sa jeunesse, Arcturus travaillait comme briseur de sort free-lance explorant ruines, tombeaux et pyramides à la recherche de trésors perdus, il a largement enrichi la famille par ses activités même sans avoir pris les rennes de celle-ci. Même lorsqu'il devint Lord Black il continua à parcourir le monde mais pour visiter les propriétés et les différents business de la famille cette fois-ci. Il était le plus talentueux Lord Black des deux derniers siècles) comme l'héritière de celui-ci. Elle avait ainsi inspecté les différents investissements de la famille Black qu'elle avait développé du côté moldu pour inclure des investissements dans les nouvelles technologies mais aussi les divertissements comme l'animation japonaise et la production de goodies et jeux vidéo. (Un jeu vidéo basé sur l'univers et l'histoire de Dahlia était même en cours de création.)

Kreattur apparut à l'heure du déjeuner pour leur annoncer que le repas était prêt à être servi. Camélia guida ses invités jusqu'à la salle à manger dont la nouvelle décoration lui valut à nouveau des compliments. Ils mangèrent calmement, dégustant les petits plats de Kreattur qui avait profité de l'occasion pour exhiber ses nouvelles recettes. En entrée, il avait préparé une salade piémontaise et une quiche lorraine, pour le plat il s'agissait d'un bœuf bourguignon avec du riz ou des pâtes en accompagnement au choix, enfin les desserts étaient une tarte normande aux abricots et des crêpes bretonnes avec différentes confitures pour les garnir. Tout le monde prit plaisir à manger les spécialités françaises que Camélia appréciait le plus et une fois qu'ils eurent fini ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Le reste de l'après-midi ils discutèrent de la manière dont ils devraient procéder afin que les Londubat obtiennent la garde de Camélia sans que leurs ennemis ne puissent les entraver. La fillette avait proposé d'agir en même temps sur deux fronts, il fallait que le couple demande officiellement à obtenir sa garde et qu'ils exhibent tous les documents qui avaient été établis avant la mort des Potter dans lesquels ils accordaient très clairement la garde de leur fille à Sirius et les Londubat, si cela ne suffisaient pas ils devaient immédiatement se rendre à la _Gazette des sorciers_ et au _Chicaneur_ pour raconter exactement cette injustice et montrer aux journalistes les papiers qui leur donnaient légalement sa garde. Le pouvoir de la presse n'était pas des moindres dans une société de mouton comme la leur, avoir les médias de son côté permettait à l'affaire de prendre une plus grande ampleur, il était même possible qu'elle devienne internationale et que les autres gouvernements s'en mêlent afin de savoir où Camélia se trouve et QUI a sa garde. Si la situation en arrivait là, et que Dumbledore avouait que la fillette se trouvait chez son oncle et sa tante, il se condamnerait automatiquement. En effet, Lily avait pris la peine de spécifier dans les documents qu'elle avait remis à Sirius et à Alice ainsi que dans leur testament dont Dumbledore était l'un des deux témoins, qu'en aucun cas, Camélia ne devait être confiée à Pétunia et son époux. Camélia n'avait aucun doute que son plan fonctionnerait car elle était très douée pour attiser les passions des gens, et prévoir leurs réactions. Elle était absolument certaine qu'elle pourrait dans quelques mois sortir publiquement dans leur monde. Et effectivement, deux mois plus tard les Londubat pouvaient « officiellement » accueillir chez eux la jeune Camélia Potter, il avait fallu manipuler la presse et l'opinion publique pour y parvenir mais puisqu'en bonus Dumbledore avait perdu sa position de président du Magenmagot, ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre. Bien sûr, officieusement Camélia vivait avec les Londubat depuis son anniversaire, le jour où elle avait emménagé. Elle avait confié à Kreattur la propriété de Grimmaurd même si elle visitait souvent celle-ci lorsqu'elle souhaitait faire des recherches dangereuses ou lire des grimoires sur la magie noire. Elle s'entraînait aussi à chanter et danser à Grimmaurd parce qu'elle envisageait de se lancer dans la chanson. La musique était une de ses plus grandes passions, mais lorsqu'elle était Dahlia il était impossible pour une femme de la noblesse de devenir chanteuse professionnelle (un métier qui n'était pas reconnu comme une profession.), elle chantait donc en privé ou pour Raphiel qui l'accompagnait au violon, son époux aimait depuis leur plus tendre enfance sa voix.

* * *

Camélia, sous une apparence de jeune adulte, était stressée pour son tout premier concert, même la présence de Neville à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. Elle craignait de déraper et s'humilier sur scène en chantant faux ou bien en tombant publiquement. C'était une chose de chanter en privé ou bien d'enregistrer un titre en studio, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour l'écouter en temps réel mais monter sur scène et chanter devant des milliers de personnes ? C'était tout nouveau pour elle et elle était terrifiée !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, tu verras ils seront tous subjugués par ta voix et tes chansons !, dit Neville pour la rassurer. Il lui prit la main et la serra gentiment.

_ Merci, Neville, je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour m'encourager, c'est dommage que père et mère aient une réunion du magenmagot ce soir, répondit Camélia.

Cela faisait près de cinq mois que la jeune fille s'était installée chez les Londubat et elle s'était très vite adaptée à sa nouvelle famille, si bien qu'elle avait pris très vite l'habitude d'appeler le couple « père et mère » et Neville son frère. Par ailleurs, le monde des sorciers étaient maintenant au courant de son retour dans la communauté et de son adoption par les Londubat, Dumbledore avait tenté sans résultat de reprendre le contrôle mais il était trop tard pour lui, Alice en son statut de marraine et tutrice choisie par les Potter avait obtenu la garde complète de Camélia en plus de devenir son proxy au magenmagot pour occuper le siège des Peverell. D'où le fait que ni Frank ni Alice n'aient pu se libérer pour assister au concert.

_ Marguerite, c'est l'heure !, déclara son producteur.

Camélia avait choisi « Marguerite » comme nom de scène parce qu'elle voulait conserver un nom de fleur et que la marguerite signifiait entre autre un nouveau départ.

Même son apparence physique avait été changée pour ce faire, elle avait choisi un corps d'adulte avec des cheveux longs blond (de la même couleur que ceux de Neville) des yeux verts pistaches au lieux d'émeraude, et un visage avec des traits légèrement plus mignons que ceux de Dahlia. Elle avait choisi de se faire passer pour une jeune femme de vingt-ans et utilisait des illusions pour masquer sa véritable apparence et une potion de croissance pour ne pas avoir à changer sa taille.

Marguerite était devenue très vite une idole populaire en s'appuyant sur le net pour se faire remarquer à l'international. Elle avait pour cela pris la peine de composer des chansons en différentes langues pour séduire un public plus large ce que le producteur qui l'avait engagé après qu'elle ait gagné un concours avait approuvé.

Marguerite se leva de sa chaise, prit une longue inspiration puis expira, avant de s'avancer sur la scène.

« _Il est temps pour moi d'oublier le passé et d'aller de l'avant, c'est pourquoi je chanterai mes souvenirs et mes peines passés avant de poursuivre avec une chanson sur mes espoirs futurs. »_ , songea Marguerite en serrant son micro des deux mains et commençant à chanter les premiers vers d'une chanson en japonais « Pure snow »*(3).

Cette image d'une adorable jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche et les mains croisées autour de son micro comme si elle priait, restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire du public de son premier concert.

_* Konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de  
Toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku  
Anata no koto omoeba doushite ?  
Konna ni mune ga atsuku naru

[Instrumental]

Ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka  
Youfuku uriba window nozoku to  
Kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru  
Anata ni niai sou da nante

BAKA mitai da yo ne  
Ima wa hayaranai ne  
Tomodachi no koibito to  
Wakattete suki ni natte

Shou ga nai warawarete mo ii  
Taisetsu na kimochi

Pure snow Pure heart futari  
Deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
Koi yori mo setsunakute  
Ai yori mo USO no nai  
Unmei wo kanjita no

Kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo  
Odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo  
Yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no  
Tomodachi no kamen wa omotai

Nande anata shika  
Dame nan darou ne  
Omou toki mechakucha ni  
Jibun wo kowashitaku naru

Sonna toki sesaete kureru no  
Ichimai no shashin

Pure snow Pure heart ano hi  
Mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba  
Samui kisetsu no sei to  
Tobikonde iketa hazu  
Demo nazeka dekinakatta

[Instrumental]

Pure snow Pure heart kitto  
Naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai  
Wakari kitta tsuyogari  
Kidzuite kureru koto wo  
Itsu made mo matte'ru

Pure snow Pure heart futari  
Deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
Koi yori mo setsunakute  
Ai yori mo USO no nai  
Unmei wo kanjita no

Huhuuuuuuuuhuuu

Huhuuuuuuuuhuuuu, acheva Marguerite en soufflant, des larmes coulaient de ses joues alors qu'elle finissait cette chanson.

Des applaudissements fanatiques la firent sortir de son nuage, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés et vu la salle l'applaudir chaleureusement. Marguerite sourit et encouragée par le soutien oral de ses fans, elle détacha une partie de sa robe*(4). Il s'agissait de la jupe longue qui recouvrait l'arrière de ses jambes mais qui était ouverte sur le devant pour laisser voir sa mini-jupe à volants en dessous. Elle détacha ensuite ses manches séparés de la robe qu'elle laissa tomber à côté de sa jupe, elle avait seulement gardé ses gants blancs qui allaient un peu plus haut que ses coudes.

_ Merci pour tous ces applaudissements ! Il est temps pour moi d'avancer vers l'avenir en changeant de tempo ! Alors chantez avec moi « Fight for your style ! »*(5)

« Are you ready? Don't you be afraid now

Welcome to the new stage!

(stand up, don't be shy 'cause time goes so fast)

We can now fit everyone okay

Gotta turn a new page

(you know where to go)

The kind of compliments that are based off the surface

That'll never please anybody

Getting judged by everyone can make you feel like you're worthless

It's so hard to be yourself

But it's your way, gotta fight no matter how hard it can get

Your style, hold your own

Don't ever let yourself forget

Are you ready? Don't you be afraid now

Welcome to the new stage!

Don't you try to fake a smile, it won't do you good no

We can now fit everyone okay

Gotta turn a new page

Break a joke or smile now, and it starts to show

You can make it so far if you try

Don't look back, straight up

Girls, be ambitious!

And for yourself is your own mind

Gotta reach out for your dreams

What are you waiting for? Let's go! (x2) "

Camélia acheva de chanter et danser en prenant la pause : la main droite sur ses cheveux, la gauche sur sa hanche, la jambe droite bien droite tandis que la gauche était remontée et pliée. Le tout son profile face au public.

Les applaudissements qui suivirent faillir la rendre sourde….

* * *

 **Note :**

*(3) Pure snow est une chanson de Yuko Sasaki et l'opening du vieil animé _Himiko-den_. Le thème de cette chanson est l'amour à sens unique et l'amitié.

Voici une traduction en anglais :

In this city where a powder snow comes dancing down from heaven,  
my sigh fades white up to the sky.  
When I think about you, I don't know why but  
my heart gets so warm...

[instrumental]

When I realize, I am always amidst a crowd of people.  
When I look in the clothing shop window,  
even if I won't buy anything, I end up picking something out,  
because I think that it might look good on you.

I look like a fool, don't I?  
That's not cool anymore, is it?  
Though I knew you're my friend's boyfriend,  
I ended up falling in love with you.

There's nothing I can do. You can laugh at me if you want,  
my precious feelings.

Pure snow Pure heart It was  
snowing on the day we met, too.  
I felt a fate upon us  
more heart-wrenching than passion,  
more truthful than love.

I even listen to her bragging,  
making fun of [or joking around with] her all the while,  
but (for her) to be alone would be heart-breaking.  
The mask of friendship is a heavy burden.

Why are you the only one  
I can't be with?  
When I think about that,  
I want to break myself up completely.

In times like those, what gives me support  
is a single picture.

Pure snow Pure heart I'm sure that  
if I had a bit more courage that day,  
I could've flown to your embrace  
and blamed it on the chilly season  
but for some reason, I couldn't do it.

[Instrumental]

Pure snow Pure heart I definitely won't  
even regret the fact that I cried.  
I'll forever wait  
for you to realize  
my obviously fake bravery.

Pure snow Pure heart It was  
snowing on the day we met, too.  
I felt a fate upon us  
more heart-wrenching than passion,  
more truthful than love.

Cette chanson parle de l'amour qu'une jeune fille éprouve pour le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie, mais qu'elle cache courageusement à travers le masque de l'amitié. Elle lamente sa couardise et son amour qu'elle sait et veut à sens unique parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas séparer sa meilleure amie de son petit-ami et que celle-ci finisse à son tour seule. La neige est un motif récurrent de cette chanson parce que lors de sa première rencontre avec lui il neigeait et que la neige suscite la nostalgie et la mélancolie. C'est une chanson qui correspond parfaitement aux sentiments de Dahlia lorsqu'elle était adolescente, en la chantant Camélia/Marguerite souhaite s'exorciser des démons de Dahlia et reprendre un nouveau départ.

Dernière remarque sur cette chanson, les paroles finales rappellent comment l'histoire de Dahlia c'est fini. Elle a épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait parce que c'était leurs destins en tant que magiciens surpuissants de veiller à avoir une puissante descendance, la meilleure amie de Dahlia n'avait pas le potentiel de devenir magicienne et ne pouvait donc pas épouser son petit-ami dans ces temps difficiles. Raphiel même une fois marié à Dahlia n'a jamais répondu aux sentiments de cette dernière, ne la voyant que comme sa meilleure amie qu'il avait été forcé d'épouser. La chanson de l'animé _Macross 2_ : « Ima wa tomodachi » chantée par Wendy Rider/Satou Tomoyo est aussi très représentative des sentiments de Dahlia envers Raphiel avant que celui-ci ne commence à sortir avec sa petit-ami, lorsqu'elle s'éveille à la vrai nature de ses sentiments qu'elle croyait jusque là n'être qu'amicaux.

*(5) « Fight for your style » est une chanson interprétée par Angélique Nova dans le jeu sur 3DS La nouvelle maison du style 3 : Looks de stars. Toutes les chansons de ce jeu me plaisent dans leurs versions originales et anglaises, je vous les recommande elles se trouvent sur Youtube.

Ici, cette chanson marque un nouveau départ pour Camélia qui affirme son désir de satisfaire ses ambitions et ses rêves sans se mentir et d'exhiber fièrement son style et sa détermination. Elle est prête à se battre et ne se fera plus marcher sur les pieds par quiconque.

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement la rentrée à Poudlard et ne sera posté que dimanche , je pense parce que je suis sûre qu'il sera plus long que les précédents.

 **Laissez des reviews ! Pretty please !**


End file.
